Cuando los celos matan
by Ibizen Wolfgang
Summary: Yuki ya no esta y Hana desea decirle a Kae lo que siente... ¿que sentirà Kae? Más explicaciones dentro.
1. Default Chapter

**Cuando los celos matan**

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Qué tal? Otra vez soy yo molestando … esta vez me puse a pensar muy seriamente, y me dije: "Aliss, esta vez no hagas fic cómico… a nadie les gusta -.-…" y pues… después de platicarlo con my Kaede, decidí hacer este fic romántico (mi no soportar esto… ) para salir de la rutina… aparte de que los personajes, no dejaban de quejarse por los papeles que les llegaban a tocar (léase: universo alterno… cosa que por cierto me encanta )… espero que este fic si les guste y dejen reviews, ya que no lo continuare si nadie postea -.- (gomen, anticipadamente, a los que si lleguen a postear)

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene yaoi… más adelante lemon.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aquí aparecen no son míos.

**-dialogo- **cuando los personajes hablan.

**(dialogo)-**explicaciones dentro de la conversación.

** dialogo>> -**pensamientos.

**dialogo-**cuando en la televisión/radio alguien esta hablando.

"**dialogo" -**cuando leen.

**_Dialogo _-**POV de personaje (recuerdos)¨

**dialogo-**traducción a los vocablos japoneses

**(n/a)-**nota de la autora.

**(ne/a)-**nota estúpida de la autora XD

Estas dos últimas… ejem… casi no habrá muchas… (Tienen mucha suerte -.-u)… bueno, después de explicar, los dejo con el fic.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

El deseo de tenerte

El sol comenzaba a hacer su aparición en la ciudad de Kanagawa. Los tenues rayos del astro rey que atravesaban el umbral de la ventana, acariciaron aquel sereno perfil que descansaba en la suave almohada, mientras que algunos hilos negros cubrían, traviesos, parte de su rostro y caían delicadamente en la superficie blanda de la blanca almohada.

Lentamente, unos zorrunos ojos se abrieron al sentir el escozor que le provocaba el calor de los tenues rayos dorados. Cuando aquellos párpados se abrieron completamente, dejaron ver unas hermosas profundidades azules…

El joven se sentó en la cama y bostezó abiertamente, al tiempo que se desperezaba. Giró su cabeza lentamente, y observó la carátula del reloj, que no dejaba de marcar su constante tic… las 6 de la mañana… demasiado temprano… se levantó de la cama con pereza y se dirigió al baño para ducharse…

El agua caía deliciosamente sobre su rostro sereno, sus labios entreabiertos invitaban al aire a entrar a sus pulmones, y sus largos dedos blanquecinos se entrelazaban entre sus hilos azabaches, para permitir que el agua acariciase todo su cuerpo.

Su mente estaba en blanco… nada pasaba por su cabeza, más que el placer que le producía el golpe del agua contra su piel lechosa.

Se tomo su tiempo, antes de cerrar la llave del agua y salir del baño, con solo una toalla alrededor de su esbelta cintura blanca.

Se acercó al armario, y de ahí saco su uniforme de la preparatoria…

Paso un brazo por la manga de la camisa y después la otra, y finalmente, se abrochó los botones con delicadeza… en sus facciones se podía notar el sueño aún pegado a su ser…

Una vez que terminó de vestirse, salió de su apartamento, con su mochila y su bolsa de entrenamiento a cuestas…cogió su bicicleta aparcada en el atracadero que estaba fuera del edificio departamental, se subió a ella y pedaleó con dirección al instituto.

Sentía la fresca brisa acariciar su faz… era un delicado pero frío viento que les recordaba que aún estaban en invierno… pero a él no le importaba, se sentía tranquilo al sentir el fuerte golpe del aire… cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en la sensación que le brindaba…

Despacio fue elevando sus párpados y cuando vio lo que tenía en frente, los abrió con sorpresa… frente a él yacía una piedra, una piedra grande… con un poco de dificultad logro mover el volante para que la llanta delantera no la golpeara, pero no evito que lo hiciera la trasera…

La bicicleta se ladeo, y eso provocó que el joven perdiera el equilibrio y "volara" por sobre el manubrio… se oyó el estruendoso golpe de la bicicleta al caer y el de la cabeza del joven golpear el pavimento…

¡OI TEME KITSUNE ¡Hey kitsune bastardo! – gritó un encolerizado pelirrojo, al caer al suelo sentado, por culpa de aquel muchacho descuidado – ¡Oi! Quítate de encima, Kitsune desgra… - no terminó la frase cuando vio que estaba inconsciente.

No evitó sentir un ligero rubor al ver su rostro apacible y sereno, daba la impresión de que estuviese dormido…y también parecía que lo estaba abrazando… sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a moverlo - Kitsune, quítate ya.

Pero el muchacho no respondía.

¡Kitsu… - lo iba a empujar para que lo dejará libre, cuando se fijó mejor… lo que vio lo dejó sin habla y palideció -…ne? – en la frente del muchacho corría un pequeño río de cálida y espesa sangre para caer en el concreto, manchándolo.

…dios……kitsune…>>

Como pudo, se levantó del suelo… sin mover mucho al chico de cabellos oscuros…tomó su bicicleta y la dejó juntó con las demás. Volvió junto con el zorrito, que aún seguía inconsciente, y lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a la enfermería de la preparatoria……

- Está bien… solo fue una contusión, nada grave como una fractura… - le dijo la encargada de la enfermería al pelirrojo, quién se sentía raro… era la primera vez que visitaba la enfermería… le daba escalofríos, se veía tan monótono y, olía a medicamentos y etílico. -…Rukawa Kaede¿verdad? – pregunto, verificando la tabla que traía en sus manos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El pelirrojo asintió levemente. Estaba preocupado por el zorro… no quería que nada malo le pasará…

- No te preocupes Sakuragi… tu amigo estará bien – le dijo, como leyendo sus pensamientos, con una tranquilizadora sonrisa en su rostro. – Dentro de un par de horas despertará… por ahora ve a clases… - al decir esto último, ya estaba en la puerta, despidiendo al muchacho.

Una vez que salió de aquel lugar, Hanamichi no evitó quedarse en medio del pasillo viendo la puerta de la pequeña enfermería…

¡Sakuragi! – se oyó que gritaban… era una voz aguda y molesta…

- Hola Haruko – dijo desganado, hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

¿Qué haces en la enfermería¿Te sientes enfermo?

- No – agitó la cabeza – estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte Haruko…

- Entonces…

- El zorro esta ahí dentro – y apuntó la puerta – tiene una contusión…

¿Qué¿Kaede esta herido¿Qué le pasó! – preguntó la chica sumamente preocupada.

Hanamichi parpadeó al ver la preocupación que destilaba la joven – S-solo tiene una contusión, ya te dije…

- Sí, sí, ya me dijiste… ¿Pero que-le-paso! – preguntó algo desesperada.

¡NO SE! – exclamó, más que exasperado al oírla – ¡Yo solo lo traje!… no se nada…- puntualizó.

- Lo… lo siento mucho Hanamichi… - se excusó la jovencita, apenada -… es solo que… - acercó sus manos a su pecho -…esperó que se recupere pronto… - murmuro mientras agachaba la mirada.

Yo también deseo lo mismo… y también agachó la mirada… - Bien, pues… será mejor ir a clases ya… de nada sirve estarse preocupando… - le tranquilizó, alzando la vista.

Ella solo asintió levemente, mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano, las fugitivas lágrimas que se llegaron a escapar de sus ojos.

Caminaron por el pasillo para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones…

_Que tranquilidad… se siente tan bien… ya no siento aquella soledad que me invadía día con día… pero ¿Dónde está aquél calor que me abrasaba hace unos instantes¿Dónde?... Ahora solo siento frío... este frío me esta matando… pero yo no puedo darme el lujo de profesar mi sufrimientos como los demás lo hacen… _

_Sentí ese vacío en mi ser… ese vacío que aparece cada vez que me doy cuenta que lo que más quiero jamás me pertenecerá… pero a pesar de que he decidido no tenerlo su sola ausencia me destroza… ¿dónde estas¿Qué no ves que te necesito?..._

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos hasta encontrarse con unas profundidades color miel que lo miraban con preocupación…

¿Quién…¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó débilmente.

- Te traje a la enfermería… - dijo un poco más aliviado.

-… do'ahou ...idiota……

¿A quién le llamas do'ahou? – pregunto, intentando sonar enojado pero en el fondo se sentía inmensamente feliz.

- Al… al único que… hay aquí

Ese carácter ni la propia muerte te lo quitará … ¡Teme kitsune!… deberías estar agradecido con este Tensai Gran jugador por haberte traído hasta aquí…

¿Omae¿Tú?

¿Quién más? – preguntó cínicamente.

-……… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?...

¿Yo como voy a saber? Tu caíste sobre mí… ¿lo olvidas?

- …sumanai discúlpame – dijo quedamente Kaede, viendo las sábanas.

Ahora si lo había visto todo… ¡el kitsune disculpándose…CON ÉL?

¿Qué pretendes, kitsune? – pregunto con desconfianza, y con las mejillas teñidas levemente de rosa.

¿Nani¿Qué?– ladeó un poco la cabeza, para demostrar sorpresa ¿Yo? Nada

- Es que… tu nunca te habías… - no terminó de hablar cuando se oyeron unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían a donde estaban…

La puerta de abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un muchacho, que se veía tan preocupado como cansado… era un joven de cabellos azules y profundidades esmeraldas…

- K…Ka… ¡Kaede! – exclamó al verlo.

¿Anata dare deska ¿Quién es él? – preguntaron Hana y el misterioso joven al mismo tiempo.

Kaede parpadeó perplejo… ¿acaso era un pesadilla? Se llegó a preguntar.

EL joven se le acercó al kitsune y lo observo detenidamente… su mirada se detuvo en su frente, donde se asomaban unos vendajes por entre sus cabellos azabaches.

¡KYAAA¡ESTAS LASTIMADO!

El kitsune solo asintió sin decir palabra. Hana veía con algo de coraje aquel muchacho que se dirigía tan familiarmente con su kitsune…

¿Mi kitsune?... en que diablos piensas…has estado demasiado tiempo bajo el sol… te esta haciendo demasiado daño Hanamichi…>> se reprendió a si mismo, sin dejar de ver aquel extraño que aún ni se presentaba.

¡No¡Que horror¡No! No puede ser

Hanamichi tosió para llamar la atención… ambos muchachos lo voltearon a ver… en la mirada del kitsune se veía una gratitud infinita…

¿Quién es, Rukawa?

El aludido volvió a parpadear… ¿había oído bien¿El do'ahou lo llamó por su apellido? – Se llama… - comenzó a hablar, anonadado.

- Watashi wa Yo soy… Niwa Yuki… - le interrumpió -…soy novio de Kaede…

¡Que alguien me despierte por favor pidió Kaede… pareciera que tales palabras lo traumaron (n/a: tipo Shinobu-chan, cuando Keitarou y Naru "hacían" algo que no "debían").

¿QUEE! – tanta fue su sorpresa que casi se caía de la silla donde estaba sentado.

- Si, lo que oyes… - se acercó a Kaede, y tomándolo desprevenido, unió sus labios con los suyos -… me alegra saber que ya estas mejor

-…… - tenía ganas de decirle que se alejará de su vista… pero sus labios se quedaron estáticos…

_Cuantas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza al ver como ese desgraciado besaba a Rukawa… y lo peor de todo, es que no hice nada para evitarlo… yo… yo no creo que… no… ellos no pueden… no…_

_Rukawa… ¿es cierto lo que este kisama maldito dijo¿Es cierto que son novios¡Responde maldita sea!_

_¿Por qué te quedas ahí, sin decir nada¿Por qué?_

Kaede aún no lograba articular palabra alguna… de pronto, acercó a su cabeza, su mano izquierda y enredo algunos cabellos en sus largos dedos.

-Me… ah… me duele… - llegó a balbucear.

Hanamichi se apuró a auxiliarlo, se sentó a un lado suyo en la cama, y comenzó a tranquilizar al joven, acariciando su cabeza.

Yuki se le quedo viendo con rencor, pero Hana le regresó la mirada con la misma intensidad… se estaban declarando la guerra en ese preciso momento… ninguno de los dos estaría feliz hasta ver destruido al otro.

El peliazul se dio la vuelta, con furia, y se fue de ahí, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada al pelirrojo y a su Kaede.

_Por todo lo que este dentro de mi poder… no permitiré que ese baka estúpido te aleje de mí… no lo haré… y no me importan las consecuencias que lleguen a haber… tu serás mío… _

TBC…

* * *

Pues aquí termina el primer capitulo … espero que les hayáis gustado y si, ya se, me quedo algo corto uu… por favor dejen reviews (si es que queréis continuación, claro ). 

My Kaede no deja de quejarse por haberlo inhabilitado u… gomen kitsune mío u.u pero necesitaba darle algo de dramatismo a la historia uu

Bueno, pues nos vemos a la próxima… sayo… besos

-Aliss-

Por cierto... les mando un gran GOMEN, ya que varias de las acotaciones, los signos no pueden salir T-T llorare... esto.. ¡. pero espero que me entiendan y me tengan compasión...


	2. Capitulo II

**Cuando los celos matan**

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews... asi me dan ganas de una vez dejar todos los cap... pero No... quiero dejarlos en suspenso... Yuki es un personaje que mientras vaya avanzando la historia se aclara el porque esta ahí...

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene yaoi… más adelante lemon.

**Disclaimer: **Cualquier personaje que aquí aparece, o lleguen a aparecer… no son míos

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **

Mare Magnum Confusión

_Aún recuerdo su expresión en su rostro cuando despertó… se veía tan bellamente ingenuo… aquellas profundidades azules destellaban una infinita inocencia que jamás creí ver en él… _

_¡Que rabia sentí cuando ese mal nacido llegó y te besó! Eso fue lo peor… tuve tantas ganas de romperle toda esa cara de baka estúpido que tiene… pero por ti me contuve… resistí a mis impulsos… pero… no hiciste nada… nada… al igual… que yo… tampoco lo evite, me siento tan do'ahou idiota…_

_Pero ya veras… pronto ese baka no será un obstáculo más… ya verás…_

Hanamichi se había visto callado después de que Yuki se fue de la enfermería… Kaede se sentía raro, pues en ni un solo momento se habían cruzado insultos ni nada… se quedó observando las blancas sabanas, mientras que sus manos la estrujaban, impacientes…

- Oi, do… digo, Sakuragi… - le llamó débilmente.

El pelirrojo lo volteo a ver inmediatamente… esa era la primera vez que aquel ser con corazón de hielo, consentía llamarlo de ese modo…

- No me gusta este lugar… - llegó a decir muy quedamente, Hanamichi tuvo que acercársele un poco para oírle.

¿Te quieres ir ya?

Él solo asintió, tímidamente… sintiendo un rubor recorrer sus mejillas… - si… - reafirmó.

Hana se acercó a donde él y le tentó la frente… no tenía fiebre ni nada y al parecer su herida cerró hace rato ya – Bien… – le dijo, levantándose de la cama, que era donde se encontraba sentado -… ya estas mucho mejor…

- Arigatou Gracias – agradeció con una sonrisa en sus labios, al tiempo que volteaba a verlo.

-… esto… no hay de que – no evitó sonrojarse al verlo ahí… sonriéndole…solamente a él… de una forma tan cálida, no muy común en él.

Le ayudo a acercarse a la orilla, donde él kitsune se sentó… mientras esperaba a que el do'ahou le acercará sus ropas…

- Kitsune… ¿te podría hacer una pregunta?

- Vale… - dijo con su clásico tono glacial, mientras se colocaba la camiseta.

- Ese "sujeto"… ¿es cierto lo que dijo? – dijo, dándole un tono un tanto colérico a sujeto.

Kaede dejo de vestirse… ¡claro que no se gritó a si mismo. – Si así fuera ¿te molestaría? – y continuó con su labor.

El pelirrojo se vio atrapado por esa pregunta… no respondió… no quería hacerlo…

- Gomen Perdón… eso no me debería de molestar… - se disculpó por preguntar algo fuera de su incumbencia. Salvado.

Si… salvado, aunque se sentía extraño al recibir ese trato por parte del kitsune.

- Esto… vamonos ya ¿ne eh?

- Claro – y le sonrió, cosa que sorprendió y sonrojo al pelirrojo, provocando que no se viera donde comenzaba su rostro.

Hana ayudó a Kaede a levantarse, rodeo su cintura con su brazo y con la mano que tenía libre, colocó el brazo del kitsune por sobre su hombro…

El pelirrojo no evitó sentirse embriagado por el suave aroma que desprendía de su piel…era un esencia algo dulce pero no mucho… nada empalagosa, pero embriagante a un extremo peligroso, que creía que haría una locura que jamás se perdonaría…

¿Te sientes bien do'ahou? – le pregunto de pronto, Kaede, preocupado… salió de sus ensoñaciones.

- Sí… estoy bien… - continuaron caminado hasta la salida del instituto…

¿Te puedes subir a la bici? – le preguntó Hana, mientras tomaba la bici del kitsune y se subía a ella… en su voz se notaba claramente preocupación.

Kaede asintió levemente… subió lentamente al vehículo y espero a que el pelirrojo comenzará a pedalear.

- Te llevaré a mi casa… - dijo Hana, sin más.

El chico detrás suyo parpadeo… ¿A tu casa?

- Es que como no se en donde vives… pues… bueno, además de que la mía ya no esta tan lejos que digamos…

Kaede se sonrió ¿Quiere decir que ya somos amigos? – pregunto, con su tono de siempre, pero feliz en el fondo…

Hanamichi dejó de peladear un momento… la bicicleta continuó con su suave movimiento… esa era una muy buena pregunta… ¿Ya eran amigos?... pues no le mal agradaba la idea para nada, ya que eso significaba convivir más con su kitsune… - Si – contesto simplemente, al tiempo que volvía a darle impulso a la bici.

¿Qué te hizo cambiar tan rápido de idea? – volvió a preguntar.

el beso que ese baka estúpido te dio Por nada en especial… simplemente me di cuenta que no era bueno pelearnos por estupideces… ¿no crees?

- Bueno… si… también me paso eso por la cabeza…

- Llegamos a mi casa… - dijo al tiempo que se detenía totalmente.

¿Si?

Analizó la fachada… era una casa modesta… era de paredes claras, pocas ventanas y la puerta de madera de la entrada a la casa… no era mucho… más bien era un departamento, en lugar de una casa…

- Esta genial tu casa, do'ahou… - llegó a decir el kitsune, mientras el pelirrojo acomodaba su brazo por sobre su nuca, y su otro brazo por su cintura.

- Gracias, aunque no es mucho… pero prefiero el interior… es más acogedor – dijo con un a sonrisa en sus labios.

Caminaron lentamente hasta la entrada… cuando Hana abrió la puerta y pudieron entrar, prendió torpemente el switch de la luz y dejó ver el interior de la casa…

- Tenías razón, do'ahou… es más acogedor…

- Sí

Llevo al kitsune a su habitación y lo ayudó a recostarse en la cama… salió de ahí cuando el kitsune se hubo dormido profundamente, claro… se quedó un rato admirándolo en secreto… observando sus delicadas facciones tan parecidas a las de un kitsune… viendo esas hermosas profundidades azuladas ahora ocultas en un despreocupado gesto… respirando tranquilamente sin preocupación alguna… bajando y subiendo su pecho en un acompasado vaivén.

Kirei Hermoso apagó las luces de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si.

_Aun no se como fue que desperté en un sueño… por que eso es esto… un sueño… un simple y hermoso sueño del que no deseo despertar, ya que aquí… tu te preocupas por mi, lo que nunca antes hizo alguien por mi… _

_He caminado sin rumbo todo este tiempo… ya que desde que recuerdo, mis padres me abandonaron en este peligroso sendero por el que aún vagó… veo gente llegar y pasarme, ignorándome… pero entonces, entonces llegaste tú… con esa sonrisa inextinguible y tus ojos inflamados de pasión que a diferencia los míos, solo reflejan lo que ven… no demuestran nada… y eso es lo que a la gente no le agrada de mí…_

_Como les encanta jugar conmigo al creer que soy de hielo… el Ice King me llaman, ja… que estupidez… si supieran que me siento morir por dentro… _

Dormía tranquilamente… duró buen rato dormido en el suave colchón… Hanamichi entraba y salía de ahí a cada rato… siempre para lo mismo… para ver a su adoración… a aquel que amaba en secreto y, por temor, no se lo decía… ya, fastidiado, decidió quedarse dentro de su cuarto en un pequeño diván que había a lado de la cama… era grande, lo suficiente para dormir tranquilamente ahí y observar sin problemas a su zorruno invitado…

¿a que le tengo miedo se llegó a preguntar con un poco de frustración.

Se acomodo en el diván, y recostó su cabeza en su agarre… fijo sus ojos en su hermoso invitado, que en esos momentos se veía tan frágil y sumamente bello… a los pocos instantes, quedó profundamente dormido…

_Y si te digo lo que siento… ¿me corresponderás¿Lo harás? Eso es a lo que más le temo… que no lo hagas… tal vez volveríamos a los antiguos tiempos de peleas sin sentido… en los que yo me contenía y fingía rencor hacía ti… pero me es tan difícil… _

_- Hana_

_Nunca dejo de oír tu voz… tan serena y suave…_

_- Hana_

_Te oigo tan cerca… siento tu cálido aliento en mi oído…_

_- Soy yo, Hana _

_¿Qué? Me volteó y veo tu hermoso rostro demasiado cercas del mío…sonriéndome dulcemente _

_¿…Kaede…?_

_- Te amo Hana… - me dices débilmente con un tono simple y dulce._

_No te respondo, no… lo único que hago es tomarte entre mis brazos y besarte tiernamente en los labios… _

_Siento como pasas tus brazos tras mis hombros y acercarte más a mí, mientras que el beso se hace más apasionado…_

_- También te amo… - digo, con mis labios aún atrapados entre los tuyos…_

_Hace tanto que soñé con este momento y por fin ha llegado… estoy tan feliz como nunca antes he estado… _

_Lentamente me separó de ti… no me gustaría romperte por mi estupidez… juntamos nuestras frentes y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos… los tuyos son tan hermosos… _

_- Permíteme amarte por siempre… - te pido en un susurro._

_Asientes levemente con una sonrisa en tus labios… pero después tu sonrisa se convierte en una mueca de duda… ¿me quieres decir algo? Dímelo… no importa lo que sea…_

_- Quiero ser tuyo _

_Mi sorpresa es infinita… ¿en serio? Llegó a preguntarte para saber si oí bien… vuelves a asentir, viéndome con una hermosa mirada inocente que hasta ahora he podido apreciar…_

_- Hana… déjame ser parte de ti… - me pides, mientras me miras profundamente. Yo sólo te sonrió._

_Te vuelvo a besar y juego con tus labios… me encantan, son tan suaves, dulces, tibios… _

_Ya no aguanto más, y por fin me has pedido lo que tanto anhelaba… sin demora, levantó tus brazos y deslizó tu camiseta por ellos, dejando al descubierto tu bien formado abdomen… deslizo mis labios por tu mentón hasta tu cuello y de tu cuello a tu blanco pecho… donde comienzo a besar y a lamer tus rosados pezones… _

_Tus dedos se enredan en mi cabello, jugando con él, al tiempo que de tus labios escapan suaves gemidos placenteros que me excitan._

_Lentamente, te voy recostando en la cama con sumo cuidado mientras me deshago de tus ajustados jeans… aunque tu no te quedas atrás… sigues mi paso… hasta que finalmente ambos nos hallamos desnudos… yo sobre ti… aspirando tu aroma, deleitándome ante la visión que me otorga tu desnudez…_

_Mis manos acarician tu piel mientras pasean por tu pecho… delineando cada curva, cada músculo para intentar grabarlos en mis dedos…_

_Por fin llegó hasta tu miembro pulsante, exigiendo atención… lo tomó entre mis manos y comienzo a masturbarte lentamente para hacer salir toda tu esencia… quiero probar todo tu ser… quiero tenerte completamente… _

_Mi espera no duro mucho… te vacías en mi mano, manchando tu vientre… acercó mi boca a tu miembro y comienzo a lamer aquel fruto digno de cualquier dios… tus gemidos toman intensidad y siento que deseo más… _

_Te beso apasionadamente, recorriendo con mi lengua tu interior… frotándose con la tuya con frenesí… dándote a probar tu propio sabor agridulce…_

_Mientras aún te besó, abro tus torneadas piernas lechosas y me acomodó entre ellas… _

_- …H…Ha…Hana…… - gimes mientras te aferras a mis costados, clavando ligeramente tus uñas en mi piel…_

_Te silencio con un beso en los labios al tiempo que con lentitud mi miembro se aproxima a tu entrada… esa húmeda y estrecha entrada que tanto deseo explorar………_

Unos párpados se alzaron lentamente dejando ver unos ojos cafés… el pelirrojo había estado durmiendo 3 horas para ser exactos…

Y hubiese durado más de no haber sido porque me dormí sobre mi brazo… ouch… se me durmió

Pero había algo que no encajaba… para ser más precisos, dos cosas no andaban bien ahí…

1.- estaba cubierto por una sabana y

2.- sentía un pequeño bulto en su entrepierna que le dolía…

Cuando se fijo mejor que tenía… se dio cuenta que había tenido su primera erección involuntaria…

�¡Demonios!>>

En algún lugar de Kanagawa…

A las 16 hrs. de hoy, un avión se estrello en una autopista… 79 personas murieron mientras que otras…

- Hoy es un día de esos en que el mundo se vuelve loco – dijo un joven peliazul, mientras apagaba la radio.

Se sentó en un sofá cercas de la entrada de la casa y vio por la ventana abierta…- Ah, Kaede… me gustaría que estuvieras aquí – dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano.- Ese kisama pelirrojo no me alejará de ti… no lo hará… me las pagará… juró que me las pagará por entrometerse en mi camino… Hanamichi Sakuragi se arrepentirá por haberte puesto los ojos encima, Kaede mío…

En la casa de Sakuragi…

Después de limpiarse, Hana se acercó a la cama y vio que su kitsune no estaba durmiendo… movido por la preocupación, lo buscó… más no lo encontró… bajó las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar a la sala de estar… ahí no estaba… ¿en el recibidor? No, tampoco estaba ahí…

De pronto, un olor llegó a él… era el delicioso olor que despedía la comida…

Caminó con lentitud a la cocina y se halló con que su Kaede estaba cocinando la comida… ¿comida?... cena mejor dicho…

- Con que ya te despertaste… - dijo Kaede, volteando a ver al monito pelirrojo.

- Sí… desde hace como 20 minutos… ¿Qué haces?

- Mmnn… obed… katte tome la cocina okatte egoístamente para mí… espero que no te moleste…

- ……………… ¿Eso fue un juego de palabras … Oh no, claro que puedes usarla… no es molestia…

- Venga, siéntate… ya esta listo esto…

- Hai si

Se sentaron a comer tranquilamente el obed, platicando de cosas sin sentido… cuando terminaron, Hana se levanto rápidamente, mientras que Kaede recogía los platos…

- No, no te levantes… yo lavó los traste sucios – le dijo Hanamichi, evitando que se levantará.

- No quiero ser una molestia… no hay problema… – le dijo con su tono frío de siempre, mientras se paraba.

- Pero es mi casa, y no quiero que te esfuerces en lavar los trastes…

- No me hables como si estuviera lisiado, Sakuragi – dijo enojado, mientras le quitaba los platos de las manos.

¡TEME KITSNUE Kitsune bastardo! Si te digo que no lo harás, es porque no lo harás… - y se los arrebato.

Kaede se quedó en una pieza. No dijo nada, solo volvió a sentar…

-……… Creo que me pase al tratarlo tan mal… - cogió la esponja que tenía a un lado, le roció un poco de jabón líquido y comenzó a fregar los platos. – Esto… kitsune… gomen nasai… no debí hablarte de ese modo…

Kaede bajó la mirada y se quedó viendo el suelo… - fue mi culpa – se excusó el kitsune -… esta es tú casa, no la mía… no puedo hacer lo que se me pegué la gana…

Hana parpadeó perplejo… jamás había oído escuchar al kitsune excusarse de esa manera…

¿Qué te pasa do'ahou? – pregunto Kaede sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Hanamichi reaccionó al instante -… nada… estoy bien – le dirigió una sonrisa… lo cuál sonrojó al muchacho.

El pelirrojo no evito pensar en lo hermoso que se veía su kitsune sonrojado… de repente, como rayo, llegó a su cabeza las imágenes de su sueño…

¿Fue un sueño … si fue un sueño, fue el sueño más real que jamás hubiera tenido… pero eso le parecía casi imposible… podría jurar que sintió en verdad su tibio aliento en su oído, oler su peculiar aroma hipnotizante, sentir el tibio y reconfortante calor que emanaba de su cuerpo al casi hacerle el amor…

¡Hana, hazme caso! – dijo el kitsune más que exasperado al ver que el pelirrojo no atendía a su llamado.

¿Eh? –pregunto, un poco indiferente a lo que sucedía.

- Desde hace rato que te estoy hablando – se quejo Kaede (n/a: que exagerado… solo pasaron un minuto y medio).

- Sumanai Perdóname No fue mi intención ignorarte… es solo que estaba pensando…

¿Se puede saber que estabas soñando? – interrumpió, curioso.

- En… - se tapó la boca con las manos… ¿Tenía planeado decirle que había soñado con él¿Qué había soñado que intimaba con él¿Qué le diría ahora? – Soñé que me llamaban de la NBA para unirme a sus filas… - contesto después de quitar sus manos de sus labios.

¿Ah si? – preguntó sin creérsela.

- Sí – y rió nerviosamente, aguantando la mirada asesina que su Kaede le proporcionaba.

- Do'ahou… - dijo simplemente…

El que le dijera así hubiese molestado a Hana de no haber sido porque cuando pronunció esas palabras… en sus labios se asomaba una sonrisa…

* * *

Y hasta aquí le dejo a este capitulo… es que me dio flojera -.- y además no quise adelantarles lo que vendrá en el próximo capitulo - 

Dejen reviews si quieren que continué con el fic…

Esto… sayo… besos


	3. Capitulo III

**Cuando los celos matan**

Oh, me siento feliz TT lloro de felicidad… esto… gracias por sus reviews, me siento regocijar cuando los leo… claro que no me desanimaré si algunos no dejan review, mi entender… esto… mejor vamos al punto ¿ne?... y aquí esta el cap. 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Slam Dunk son exclusivamente de su autor… yo solo los manipulo.

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene yaoi… aunque más adelante habrá lemon (n/a: no desesperen )

* * *

**Capitulo 3 **

Decisiones

_Es extraño… tantas veces que pensé que él me odiaba… preguntándome que fue lo que hice para que él me tratará así… pero me equivoque… después del incidente de la mañana, el se ha visto muy atento conmigo… hasta me llevo a su casa… _

_Me quede pasmado… su casa es cálida y lo suficientemente amplia… mi departamento son simplemente cuatro paredes… siempre esta frío y es muy pequeño…_

_Tuve que mudarme después de la muerte de mi padre adoptivo… no podía quedarme en aquella casa porque me recordaba que estaba solo… todas las fotografías en las que él, su mujer, mi hermano y yo estábamos juntos me hacían sentir triste… _

_Claro que aún tenía a mi hermano… pero el tuvo que irse a estudiar a otra parte y me dejó solo en la casa… _

_Me vi en la necesidad de vender la casa e irme inmediatamente… todos aquellos dolorosos recuerdos se quedaron guardados en cajas, en el desván... lo único que me traje de esa casa fueron una foto de nosotros cuatro, un relicario que era de mi madre y el anillo de bodas de mi padre, el otro desaparecido en la nada…_

_La soledad me tiene marcado… soy prisionero de ella y no desea dejarme ir…_

_- Yo te ayudare salir de sus manos…_

¿Eh? –

¿Estas bien? – repitió Hanamichi al ver que había dejado de hablarle de pronto…

Solo me acorde de que ya me tengo que ir… mañana tengo escuela…… - recordando de pronto – Por cierto… no fuimos a los entrenamientos…

No te preocupes… después de dejarte en la enfermería me topé con Haruko, le pedí que le dijera al Gori que no iríamos…

¿Haruko¿Quién esa¿Me conoce? – pregunto, desconociendo el nombre de la chica.

Si. Es la hermana menor del capitán, te conoce porque… tú… le gustas…

Pero ella no me gusta a mi… ni siquiera la conozco… no se quién sea… y no me interesa conocerla…

Ah………………… por cierto – dijo, después hizo una pausa -……………… ¿tienes novia?

Kaede se sorprendió por la pregunta, meneó la cabeza en negativa…

Es cierto… tienes novio… ese tal Yuki… ¿verdad? – pregunto con un dejo de tristeza, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

No – dijo levemente, también mirando al piso – él no es mí novio…

Hanamichi alzó la vista, sorprendido… sentía una gran felicidad en su interior al oírle decir eso…y lo que vio en el rostro agachado de Kaede fue que estaba sufriendo…

Yo…

Tengo que irme ya Sakuragi… - dijo de repente al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón.

En eso, sintió una fuerte mano sujetarle firmemente por la muñeca, deteniéndolo… volteó abruptamente y su mirada se clavó en la de Hana… ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro…

Quédate – dijo sin evasivas.

… Hana… - murmuró, con las mejillas teñidas levemente de rojo.

Es la primera vez que me llamas así – dijo mientras le sonreía.

Kaede se sonrojó aún más… - Yo… no… digo, si… - estaba balbuceando.

Hana se sonrió al ver el estado de Kaede, más no lo soltó.

Ha… Sakuragi… - llamó.

Hana esta bien…

…OK…esto…Hana… suéltame… tengo que irme…

Quédate… Onegai por favor – interrumpió.

Pero… - giró su vista a un lado, para que no viera su confusión…

Se acercó un poco a Kaede, acortando entre ellos la, de por si poca, distancia que había entre ellos…

Por favor…

Kaede no sabía que decidir: quedarse ahí o irse a su casa… estaba atrapado… asintió levemente y en un murmullo le dijo – Esta bien… me quedaré…

Hana se sonrió… y lentamente lo fue soltando… ambos volvieron a sentarse en el sofá…

Kaede… - le llamó Hana -… ¿tu… -titubeó un poco -… tú me odias?

El kitsune tardó en reaccionar, nunca oyó a Sakuragi llamarle por su nombre… cuando lo hizo -… no te odio…

¿Entonces¿Por qué nos la vivíamos peleando?

Kaede se encogió de hombros -… no se… yo nunca hice nada como para que te molestará… aunque – su voz se entristeció un poco, mientras que en sus labios aparecía una sonrisa -… tal pareciera que mi sola presencia te molestaba

Nunca – lo cortó de pronto, un poco herido por la afirmación de su kitsune.

Esto si que lo sorprendió… él no pensaba que el do'ahou no pensará diferente a como él pensaba…

… esto… no se si me pudieras prestar ropa para dormir… - cambió de tema.

Claro

Se levantaron del sofá y subieron las escaleras para entrar a la habitación del pelirrojo.

Gracias Hana – agradeció cuando le hubo tendido la ropa. Se acercó a la puerta y cuando la iba a abrir, la imponente voz del Tensai lo detuvo…

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó seriamente.

A la sala… dormiré en uno de los sillones…

Tu no dormirás abajo… dormirás aquí… en la cama… yo dormiré en este diván – dijo mientras apuntaba al aludido.

Pero…

Nada de pero… dormirás en la cama y punto ¿entiendes, Kaede?

Se sentía como esclavo de Hana al oírle hablar en ese tono tan autoritario…

Aunque no me importaría ser suyo… �¡en que demonios estoy pensando?... Pero lo cierto es que no me importaría en verdad

¿En que piensas? – pregunto Hana al ver como de repente, su Kaede dejaba de ponerle atención.

En nada – contesto rápidamente – Mejor yo duermo en el diván y tú en la cama

No… muy injusto… esto, como no nos decidimos y la cama es muy grande pues… la podemos compartir ¡claro si tu quieres, verdad!

No hay problema… creo… aunque temo un poco por mi seguridad ¿sabes? – dijo Rukawa… parecía insinuarle algo, pero Hanamichi no comprendió.

No te haré nada… ¿estamos entre amigos, no? – le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Si… - también le sonrió.

A continuación, ambos se acostaron y se durmieron…

_Es tan cálido… como en mi sueño… pero… pero esto no es un sueño… el esta aquí, junto a mi, respirando tranquila y pausadamente…_

_Tu aroma jamás lo olvidaré… y menos el constante palpitar de tu corazón, sintiéndolo tan cercas de mi pecho… _

_Siento mis mejillas arder… siento como te acercas más a mi, en sueños… como me encantaría saber en que sueñas… saber si sueñas conmigo como yo lo hago contigo…_

Los rayos del sol cayeron lentamente en el rostro del chico de expresión zorruna, quién solo atinó a darse la vuelta… no quería despertar… aún no por lo menos…

En la cama solo yacía él, cubierto solo con una fina sabana… con los cabellos algo alborotados, sus ojos aún tras sus párpados, y su pecho bajando y subiendo lentamente…

La puerta lentamente se fue abriendo, cuando se hubo abierto completamente se pudo ver a Hanamichi ya bañado y totalmente despierto…

Que flojo es Kaede – dijo mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza y enredaba algunos cabellos entre sus dedos.

Se acerco, paso a paso, lentamente hasta la cama… se paro a un lado suyo y comenzó a llamarlo suavemente…

Kaede… despierta… venga… es hora de levantarse…

Kaede solo se giro de nuevo para quedar boca arriba, aunque aún se encontraba dormido.

Kaede… anda… - se inclinó un poco.

No pudo evitar quedándosele viendo a sus labios… tenía tantos deseos de probarlos… acercó una mano a su rostro, y con el pulgar, acaricio esos rosados labios carnosos.

Que suaves son… - murmuro, ligeramente sonrojado.

Deslizó su dedo a su mejilla y comenzó acariciarla lentamente, para evitar que su adoración se despertará… viendo como Kaede abría lentamente sus labios para tomar aire…

Esta es mi oportunidad… no puedo desaprovecharla… - volvió a murmurar.

Se apoyó en la cama y fue descendiendo, su rostro ya estaba cerca del rostro de su kitsune hermoso… apenas iba a unir sus labios con los suyos cuando ve que ya se esta despertando…

¡Maldición- se reprochó Sakuragi al darse cuenta que lo había sujetado del hombro, inconscientemente, haciendo presión.

Se apuró a alzarse justo a tiempo… cuando el kitsune se hubo encontrado despierto… vio con una poca de sorpresa al pelirrojo…

¿Pensé… - bostezó -…porque te levantas tan temprano? – pregunto haciéndole demasiado énfasis a tan.

El desayuno - contesto simplemente -… venga… ya levántate…

Ya, ya… ya estoy… - bostezó -… despierto… - y se froto los ojos.

Se levanto de la cama pesadamente ¿Y el baño?

Sakuragi apuntó a la puerta que estaba frente al kitsune…

OK u… ahorita bajo…

¿Te meterás a bañar?

No voy a ir desaseado a la preparatoria ¿te gustaría? – dijo con voz somnolienta, mientras caminaba hacía el baño.

Está bien… te esperó abajo entonces – y salió del cuarto

_Es inconcebible para mí, pensar lo que te hice… pero, la verdad es que, le tenía miedo a mis sentimientos…_

_Pero ahora me he dado cuenta que por ti haría lo que fuera, lo que sea… lo que me pidieras… solo no me pidas que me aleje de ti, que olvide este sentimiento que se alberga en mi interior…_

_Quiero mostrarte que es a ti a quien yo amo… no permitiré que nadie te aleje de mi… mucho menos aquel mono idiota… _

Habían pasado 15 minutos, y Kaede aún no bajaba…

¿Se habrá vuelto a dormir? – se pregunto, curioso.

Salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación… abrió la puerta de un golpe… lo que vio lo dejó sin habla, estático, maravillado…

Como dios lo trajo al mundo, se encontraba Kaede, que apenas iba a comenzar a vestirse…

Se veía sumamente atractivo a los ojos de Hanamichi… con su perfecto torso lleno de pequeñas gotitas de agua… mechones de cabello cubriendo parcialmente su rostro pigmentado de rojo y su mano intentando apartarlos, mientras la otra se encontraba suspendida en el vacío, a medio camino de tomar su ropa que estaba en la cama… sus ojos abierto de par en par por la entrada de aquel intruso…

Hana… ¿Qué…? – no terminó la pregunta, cuando el pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

¡Lo siento¡LO SIENTO¡GOMEN NASAI Lo siento! Fue mi mano… mala mano… mala mano – dijo mientras la golpeaba (ne/a: imagínense a Keitarou en uno de sus típicos momentos… y así esta Hana XD)

Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta de golpe… se apoyo en ella, dio un profundo suspiro y después, se dejó resbalar para quedar sentado en el suelo…

Calma… calma… - se dijo Hana, al ver que su miembro comenzaba a mostrarse erecto.

Dentro de la habitación… Kaede estaba perdido en si mismo… no sabía si sentirse avergonzado o molesto…

Pero¿Por qué molesto?... es verdad que me sorprendió que entrará de forma tan repentina y me viera desnudo… pero… y se siguió con su dilema moral, mientras se vestía lentamente.

Es tan perfecto… se veía tan hermoso… tan cautivador… debiera haber sido un ángel del cielo en vidas pasadas… - cerró los ojos y trato de visualizar al objeto de su deseo, como momentos antes lo había visto…

Era justo como se imaginaba que era su cuerpo… una piel lechosa que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y lo ceñía por completo… piernas tornadas y largas… buena condición física… y un trasero igual de perfecto (ne/a: me encantaría ser Hanamichi en esos momentos �) que todo su cuerpo hermoso.

Se levanto del piso, y cuando iba a bajar las escaleras, otra vez, oyó que la puerta se abría lentamente. De ella salió Kaede, ahora si vestido y arreglado.

Hana… - dijo con tono frío y distante.

… lo siento… - se disculpó, apenado, con la cabeza baja y el rostro un poco rojo…

……

…no fue mi intención…

venga, levántate… vamos a desayunar… - le interrumpió Kaede al tiempo que lo asía del brazo y lo halaba, para que se alzará.

Pero…

Ya no hables más de eso… - dijo fríamente, aunque en su rostro se mostraba un leve pigmento rojo. – Además... ya debemos de irnos a la preparatoria…

Esta… está bien… - y se dejó llevar por Kaede.

Comieron tranquilamente, aunque no se cruzaron muchas palabras… entre ellos hubo un incomodo silencio que en ratos se veía interrumpido por algún comentario sin interés.

Es hora de que me vaya – dijo mientras terminaba de fregar los platos.

¿Tan rápido? Espera a que acabe y nos iremos juntos…

Solo apúrate… - se estaba impacientando, y veía su reloj constantemente.

Ya, ya… ya termine… no me pongas esa cara… me gusta mucho como para verte enojado …mira… ya hasta deje los platos en el fregadero…

Si, si… venga…

Por cierto… - y lo miró maliciosamente -…a ti nunca te han interesado las clases…

…………

¿Por qué tantos deseos de irte ya?

… ehm… pues… no es asunto tuyo…

Si lo es… soy tu amigo… ¿no? – pregunto con mirada triste.

¡Si! Lo eres… pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la amistad… tiene que ver con otra cosa - se apuro a decir.

Mmnn… no me tienes mucha confianza al parecer… - dijo triste.

…… ya vamonos… anda Hana – lo cogió del brazo con suavidad y lo haló hacía la salida…

Será mejor que yo sea el que maneje… tu nunca pones atención en tu camino… por eso los accidentes… - le sermoneó Sakuragi, al tiempo que tomaba la bici y se montaba en ella.

El zorro se le quedo viendo con algo de enojo por el comentario más no dijo nada, se subió a ella y se acomodó detrás de Sakuragi.

Do'ahou, espero que no provoques un accidente que pueda yo lamentar…

¿Qué me quisiste insinuar con eso?

¿Yo? Nada… - y seguido, paso sus brazos por la cintura de Hana, y lo sujetó con fuerza.

Sakuragi enrojeció… más él sabía que como Kaede aun no se encontraba totalmente bien de su herida, un solo movimiento brusco sería capaz de marearlo… pero no le importaba que solo lo hiciera por seguridad propia, no, lo que le importaba es que él lo estaba abrazando… suave y firmemente, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

Comenzó a pedalear, la bicicleta avanzó lentamente por, las poco concurridas, calles de Kanagawa…

Cuando llegaron al área de la preparatoria, todos se sorprendieron al ver a los dos "enemigos" llegar juntos, montados sobre la bici de Rukawa.

Todos se nos quedan viendo – le murmuro, Kaede.

¿Qué importa? No estamos haciendo nada malo… ¿o si?

Pues no… pero…

Bien… aquí estamos… - se bajó de la bici, y la aparcó con todo y Kitsune arriba. – ¿Te quedarás ahí o piensas bajar?

No me apresures… se me durmió el pie… - le dijo, al ver que le dolía la pierna al intentar apoyarla en el pavimento, y bajar del vehículo.

Hana vio que lo que su adorado decía era cierto, entonces, sin más y como sin nada, toma a un Kaede sorprendido y lo carga entre sus brazos para bajarlo lentamente…

No tenías porque haber hecho eso… iba a esperarme a que se despertara…

Es igual que su dueño… duermen y duermen y no les importa lo que suceda a su alrededor…

…hummnn…

¿Nos vamos juntos o… irás a tu casa?

Iré a mi casa… pero si quieres nos vamos juntos…

¡OK! – dijo felizmente el do'ahou.

Entonces nos…

�¡KAEDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – le interrumpió un grito.

Era Yuki, quién se acercaba a donde ellos corriendo… su cabello meneándose de un lado a otro con la brisa y sus ojos destellando de felicidad al ver a su Kaede…

… O… ohayou gozaimasu Buenos días Yuki… - saludó él, sorprendido al verlo con el uniforme de la escuela.

… - Hana se le quedó viendo con rencor cuando se hubo parado frente a SU kitsune hermoso.

¡Adivina! Ayer me metí a Shohoku, tenía ganas de estar contigo Kaede mío… - se acerca a él y lo abraza.

Kaede estaba como en un shock… tiene que ser una muy mala pesadilla esto, se dijo intentando darse falsos ánimos.

¿Kaede¿Koi amor¿Estás bien? – pregunto Yuki, mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Hana tosió -… Kaede, ya tenemos que entrar a clases… - dijo en un tono frío, típico de Rukawa, más no en él.

Yuki solo le dirigió una mirada molesta… Hana se la devolvió con la misma intensidad…

Esta… está bien… hey, anda… suelta… tengo que irme ya…

Yuki se soltó lentamente de él, cuando hubo estado totalmente separado de el, acercó su rostro al suyo y lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

Nos vemos después… - y se aleja como llegó, corriendo, sacudiendo su mano en el aire despidiéndose.

Kaede… ¿son novios? – otra vez la misma pregunta de la otra vez.

Te digo que no… y aunque lo fuéramos… ¿eso a ti en que te afectaría?

… que me moriría de los celos al saber que ese mal nacido te tiene y yo no …

Hana se quedo en silencio… no le iba a responder eso… - vamonos ya… - cambió de tema.

………………………OK… - y caminaron con dirección al edificio…

Oye Hanamichi… me contaron que viniste a la prepa con Rukawa… juntos… ¿es cierto? – le interrogó Takamiya, cuando se le interpusieron en su camino a su salón.

Si¿Por qué¿Qué tiene de malo?

Es que Uds. se odian… se la pasan discutiendo siempre… - le explico Nomah.

¿Pues que paso¿Ya son amigos? – preguntó Yohei.

Pues si… somos amigos desde ayer… - les reveló.

�¿ QUEEEEE¿Cómo!

Pues, lo que oyeron… somos amigos…

Su gundam estaba estupefacto, no podían creer eso… pero entonces ¿Por qué habían llegado juntos en la bici del kitsune?

Tengo que ir a clases ya… - dijo de repente.

Dejó a su gundam con la boca casi tocando el suelo, y entró a su salón…

Las clases transcurrieron normales… sin ningún problema transcendental aunque el pelirrojo no atendiera a las mismas…

Su mente divagaba… esta vez se encontraba hace unos minutos atrás… cuando vio toda la perfecta figura de su kitsune sin nada que la cubriera… sus hermosos ojos inflamados de sorpresa y vergüenza… su rostro sutilmente sonrojado… mechones de cabello cubriendo sensualmente su rostro…

Pero ese hermoso recuerdo fue cruelmente desplegado por un enorme rencor… rencor dirigido hacía Yuki… aquel desgraciado que le robó varios besos frente a él… recordaba el rostro de su adorado cuando este se acercaba… era una expresión de fatiga, sorpresa… ¿de tristeza?

Fuera lo que fuera, lo había notado… había lago en ese muchacho peliazul, que su Kitsune siempre se comportaba de una forma distinta, como si no pudiera negársele al muchacho aquel… como si algo los mantuviera ligados… ¿Kaede le tendría miedo a ese mal nacido¿Algo le hizo?

Si se enterará de que le puso un solo dedo encima, contra de su voluntad… juraría que le destruiría toda su estúpida cara…

¡Rukawa! – llamó una voz aguda, atrás de él.

¿Eh?

Al voltear, se halla con la figura de la hermana del capitán Akagi… que le hablaba algo tímida y preocupada…y su rostro rojo como tomate…

Rukawa… me… me dijeron que te lastimaste… y pues quería saber si… ¿si te encontrabas bien?

Estoy bien… si te molesta, me voy… - ese día, Rukawa se mostraba muy amable con todo él mundo.

… chotto espera… - volvió a llamarle, haciendo que se detuviera y volteará a verla.

¿Qué?

Me… me gustaría saber si… pues…

Dilo ya… que me quiero ir…

La chica estaba aún más roja… y casi no podía hablar de corrido…

¿Quería saber si te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo?… claro… si tú quisieras…

Kaede estaba a punto de decirle que no… como es de costumbre…

Está bien… - respondió fríamente, para su propia sorpresa

¿S-si? – pregunto emocionada. Por fin su amor aceptaba tener una cita con ella.

El asintió… aun no sabía exactamente por que acepto...

* * *

¡Ta da! Este es el tercer capitulo…

Les adelantare que en el siguiente capitulo, comenzará la acción… ¡genial! Digo… ejem… gracias por todos sus reviews… estoy feliz que siento lágrimas rodar T-T

Sigan enviando sus comentarios… aunque ahora creo que recibiré amenazas de muerte… pero me agrada leerlos … aparte que es divertido n.nU… nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…

Esto… sayo… besos…n.n


	4. Capitulo IV

**Cuando Los Celos Matan**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aquí se describen son propiedad de su mangaka… yo solo los chantajeo… ejem… manejo.

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene yaoi… un poquito más adelante lemon.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Ad Imo Pectore - Desde el fondo de mi corazón

_¿Por qué demonios acepte salir con ella? No me llama la atención… siempre la he repudiado… entonces¿Por qué ahora?_

_Aunque ahora, otra cosa en mi mente toma terreno y no me deja vivir como siempre lo he hecho… creo que por fin puedo aceptarlo… él me gusta y tengo miedo a decírselo por temor a que me diga que me odia…_

_No… no sería mala idea buscar una forma tierna y discreta de confesarle mi amor… pero… se que me odiare por esto el resto de mi vida… pero debo intentar algo… lo que sea… no me importa que tan arriesgado pueda llegar a ser el que yo…_

¿Podría ser ahorita a la salida? – preguntó Kaede, como pidiéndole… - alguien que me preste una soga por favor… y de paso la amarré al techo

¡Claro! Como tú quieras – dijo ella feliz.

Está bien… - y volvió a su camino.

Haruko estaba que no cabía en ella por la felicidad que sentía… tendría la oportunidad de decirle lo que siente…

¡Kitsune! – se oyó la voz de Hanamichi al otro lado del pasillo.

Ah, hola Hana – respondió al saludo, con una sonrisa.

¿estás bien?

Si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Por que te ves pálido… como si hubieses regresado el desayuno… ¿no estas enfermo? – pregunto preocupado por el kitsune.

No… estoy bien…

Que bueno – suspiro aliviado - ¿Comemos juntos?

…claro…

Salieron del edificio y se dirigieron bajo un árbol de retoños de sakuras…

Ni siquiera traemos comida… entonces para que venimos – dijo Kaede en tono sarcástico.

�¡KAEDE! – se oyó el grito de Yuki desde un punto del patio.

Corrió hacia ellos y se paró justo enfrente de Kaede, se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra y después… - te traje tu almuerzo – dijo tranquilamente, mientras lo desenvolvía de mantel.

Se lo tendió, y cuando lo tomo se le quedo viendo… Hana también se le quedo viendo… lo veía como si fuera algo malo…

¿Y esto? – pregunto Kaede, desconfiado.

Tu almuerzo, sabía que vendrías sin el tuyo… y decidí traerme uno para ti…- contesto con una sonrisa.

Kaede suspiró resignado… lentamente le quito el lienzo y dejo ver unos rollo de crema y demás…

Espero que te gusten Kaede mío – dijo, sonriente.

Ajá…

Hanamichi veía con recelo, como Kaede tomaba los palillos, los separaba y se preparaba a comer… Kaede sintió su mirada…

¿Quieres Hana? – rompió el silencio, mientras se volteaba para verlo.

No le respondió… Kaede tomo un rollo de crema y se lo puso enfrente…

Come – y se lo metió a la boca.

Yuki se reía para sus adentros… pero una parte de el estaba enojada, porque su koi le daba de comer al otro desgraciado.

¿Rico?

Hana asintió, con una enorme gota de sudor, resbalando por su cabello.

Comieron tranquilamente y en silencio…bueno, no tan tranquilamente, pero si en silencio… ¿Por qué? Porque los dos rivales, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, se aventaban rayos llenos de veneno, odio y todo, mientras que el pobre de Kaede recibía aquellas miradas punzantes, pues estaba en medio de ellos…

Creo que ya me tengo que ir, Kaede querido… nos vemos más tarde – le dijo en un tono un poco sugerente, que no paso desapercibido por el kitsune y su acompañante pelirrojo, mientras se levantaba.

Hasta luego… - dijo en un tono un tanto solemne.

Hana se sorprendió. Tal actitud en su amor, era extraña… él era un efebo de carácter frío y algo arrogante… pero sumamente bello a pesar de ello.

Deberán de ser algo - pensó, verdaderamente triste, pero las palabras de un kitsune le devolvían la alegría _él no es mí novio_…- pero pronto… serás el mío

Después de clases, Kaede estaba en un serio aprieto…

�¡PORQUE DEMONIOS TUVE QUE ACEPTAR SALIR CON ELLA! Kaede… no será que tu… le ibas a pedir que te diera un consejo para… �¡NOOOOOOO!

Un leve toque lo hizo volver a la realidad.

¿Rukawa, que te pasa?

Manager… ohayou

Ohayou… ¿estas bien Rukawa?

Si…no pasa nada… - dijo tranquilamente.

Si necesitas mi ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela – ofreció ella, sonriéndole.

Cuando comenzó a alejarse, Kaede dudó un momento… es ella… o la niñata de la mañana …

Manager Ayako – la llamó.

¿Si?

Esto… necesito que me ayude en un problema… - dijo, nervioso.

Claro… ¿quieres que lo hablemos aquí o en una cafetería?

No…- la cortó, recordando que Haruko lo estaba esperando en la cafetería. – Vamos a caminar al parque… ¿Onegai Por favor?

OK… - respondió, un poco sorprendida al oírlo decirle por favor.

_¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota? He dejado pasar la oportunidad de confesármele…tengo miedo… pero… no puedo evitar el hecho de que aún me siento esperanzado… esperanzado al pensar que el se pueda interesar en mi…_

_Pero cuando ese odioso peliazul llegó y arruino mi única oportunidad… lo odio tanto… lo odio porque el puede conseguir de ti lo que siempre he deseado… un beso… _

_Si… si yo hiciera lo mismo que el hace… lo más seguro es que tu puño acabe estampándose en mi rostro…_

_Oh, Kaede… si supieras lo mucho que te amo… y lo feliz que seré si me dices que tú también me amas con la misma intensidad que yo…_

A ver Rukawa… ahora si… ¿de que me querías hablar? – pregunto Ayako, picada por la curiosidad.

Necesito que me des un consejo…

Con gusto… ¿acerca de…?

De… de cómo… como decirle a alguien lo que siento…

Ayako abrió los ojos a más no poder…

¡Viva Rukawa¡Que calladito te lo tenias¿eh? – se rió un poco - ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que no eres totalmente de hielo? – dijo mientras le daba una leve palmada amistosa en la espalda.

Kaede solo atinó a sonrojarse…

Y dime… ¿quién es la afortunada?

Esto… pues… que no es ella… sino él…

�¿Qué! – Ayako se sorprendió. – Y… ¿quién es él, entonces? – pregunto, aún curiosa, mientras lo miraba pícaramente.

Eso no tiene importancia… - dijo mientras los colores se le subían a la cara -… ¿me ayudarás?

¡CLARO QUE LO HARÉ! – dijo ella, mientras posaba una mano en su hombro. - Mira, Vamos a sentarnos en esa banca de por allá…

Se comunica a todos que una onda de calor azotará la ciudad con temperaturas cercanas a las…

Ya tardó mucho…- se dijo Haruko, mientras veía su reloj y la ventana en tiempos. – Si dijo que nos viéramos en la salida… - afirmó un tanto consternada.

… se les aconseja no dejarse llevar por el clima ya que es probable que en las próximos días llueva…

Mmnn… vaya… es un gran problema el tuyo… ¿y por que no le quieres decir al dueño de tu corazón?

Kaede la vio un poco enojado, pero después agachó la mirada -… no quiero que se entré… nada más…

… Mmmnn… simplemente díselo, no tengas miedo… ¿Qué más puede pasar, además de un rechazo?... Tu solo confía…

Creo que tienes razón…

�¿Cómo que crees¡Debes estar totalmente seguro! El creer no es suficiente… demuéstrale que a pesar de todo, él siempre te importará…

… esta bien…

Ambos se levantaron de la banca, Ayako apenas iba a comenzar a caminar… cuando de pronto se volteó para ver a Kaede…

Suerte con Hana… él entenderá todo…

¿Cómo?

Lo descubrí mientras hablamos… cuando me explicaste todo… - levantó su dedo pulgar -… el entenderá… y quién sabe… quizás y siente lo mismo… - y comenzó a caminar para salir del parque.

Kaede se quedó en una pieza… después de reaccionar, decidió seguir caminando por el parque.

Será mejor que vaya a mi casa… me quiero cambiar de ropa…por suerte, hoy se cancelaron los entrenamientos…

¡Kitsune! – oyó que le gritaban.

Volteó lentamente y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Hana…

Hola Hana… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Vine a dar un paseo… necesitaba un poco de aire fresco… ¿y… y tu?

Para lo mismo, creo… pero ahora ya me iba a mi departamento…

Si quieres te puedo acompañar… además… creo que ya me apropie de tu bici – y se rió nerviosamente.

Claro – dijo con una sonrisa.

Hana sintió que algo en su entrepierna cobraba vida… así que le dio la espalda rápidamente, para evitar que lo notar�, y le dijo – Por acá aparque la bici… ven…

No tardaron en llegar al departamento…

Hana no evitó sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo… la apariencia del lugar lo hacía parecer como una casa deshabitada…

Las paredes eran de color opaco, mientras que solo una ventana se asomaba hacía afuera, y una delgada cortina la cubría… mientras que la entrada era una puerta metálica…

¿Aquí vives? – pregunto.

Si… -dijo mientras se bajaba de la bici.

no me agrada para nada este lugar… es muy frío… y observó toda la fachada.

¿Piensas entrar o te quedarás afuera?

Hanamichi, reacciono y se adentró al interior del lugar… era un lugar limpio, bien cuidado, si bien reconfortante pero frío al fin de cuentas…

Siéntate en él sofá mientras yo regreso… solo iré a cambiarme…

Esta bien…

Hana vio a Kaede desaparecer tras la primera puerta que se veía desde la salita.

Una vez solo, inspeccionó todo… no había fotos colgadas en las paredes… tampoco había nada puesto sobre los pocos estantes que había… pero logró identificar algo sobre uno de las repisas… era un portarretratos, puesto boca abajo, por lo que no se veía la foto…

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a donde estaba… con cuidado lo levantó y vio la foto…

¿Qué diablos?

En ese momento oyó la puerta abrir, dejó el portarretratos donde estaba y se apuró a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá…

Ya… perdón si me tardé… pero no encontraba mis tenis…

No te preocupes… ¿nos vamos?

Claro…

Cuando salieron del departamento, una conocida voz los hizo voltear a sus espaldas… era Yuki… que se veía tenso… o más bien, enojado…

¿Por qué traes a este impertinente mono pelirrojo a tu apartamento? – preguntó enojado.

�¿A quién le llamas mono impertinente! – exclamó furioso.

¡Al único que veo!

¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!

Yu… Yuki… Hana… basta… - comenzó a hablar Kaede, mientras se le acercaba al primero.

Kaede, mi amor – cambió repentinamente de actitud, y abrió sus brazos para recibirlo.

Kaede no se acercó demasiado a Yuki, y se quedó algo distanciado de él… cosa que enojo al peliazul…

¿Por qué actúas así, koi mío?- pregunto en tono serio.

Yo… - tartamudeó, mientras se tapaba la boca, temeroso -… no soy tuyo… - dijo de corrido -… no soy tuyo ni de nadie¿me oyes? – le advirtió en un tono gélido.

Eso puso inmensamente feliz a Hana, pero a su vez lo dejó con un vacío en su ser… había dicho que no le pertenecía a nadie… eso lo incluía… mientras que Yuki no pudo disimular su ira…

�¿Cómo te atreves! – exclamó mientras le acertaba una bofetada que, por el impacto, lo tiró al suelo.

Kaede solo puso, mecánicamente, su mano en su mejilla lastimada y se le quedó viendo fijamente a Yuki, quién parecía apenas darse cuenta de lo que hizo…

Yuki… - dijo con un hilo de voz… estaba ¿sorprendido?

Hana estaba hecho una furia… esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso… rápidamente se abalanzó contra el agresor de su kitsune adorado… y le dio una puñalada en la mejilla…

Yuki le regreso el golpe.

Hana apenas si pudo esquivarlo… después lo tomó por los hombros y le dio varios cabezazos en el rostro… el peliazul se zafó a duras penas de él con una patada en su estomago…

El pelirrojo se inclinó de dolor, mientras que el otro se limpiaba la sangre con su camiseta gris.

Yuki le comenzó a acertar patadas en su costado, cuando lo vio en el suelo, mientras escupía la sangre que le habían generado sus golpes.

Kaede solo veía aquella pelea… sin hacer nada para evitarla… vio que el pelirrojo hizo un movimiento rápido y tumbó a Yuki en el suelo…

Se abalanzó sobre el y empezó a darle golpes en el rostro, que le eran respondidos con la misma intensidad…

Hubo un momento, en que ninguno de los dos hizo ni un solo movimiento, solo respiraban profundamente, viéndose con rencor… guardando silencio… hasta que este fue roto por Hana…

Te mereces esto y mucho más por haber golpeado a MI Kaede… - dijo mientras escupía sangre, y se limpiaba con la manga.

Ja, no le veo tu nombre

Tampoco veo él tuyo

Ambos rieron con cierta arrogancia… para después volverse a dirigir unas miradas llenas de odio…

Kaede apenas y había reaccionado, las palabras de Hana lo habían dejado congelado… entonces¿él me ama…?

Cuando pestañeo, ambos volvían a estar uno encima de otro, dándose con todo… estaban rodando por el concreto, con las manos de uno sujetando el cuello del otro, intentando tomar terreno…

Hana siguió propiciándole dolorosos golpes en su rostro, mientras que Yuki trataba de lanzarlo fuera de su espacio, para que la lluvia de golpes acabase… más le fue inútil.

El peliazul concentró toda su fuerza y lanzó a Hana fuera de su alcance… Kaede se apuró a auxiliarlo…

Los tomó por los hombros y apoyó su cabeza en su amplio pecho… su cara estaba llena de magulladuras, moretones y pequeños ríos de sangre espesa y cálida…

Rukawa fulminó con la mirada al muchacho que estaba frente a él, quién solo atinó a apartar la mirada, apenado…

El fue el quién comenzó…

Y bien que le sigues el juego… - dijo Kaede con su tono frío.

Hace mucho que no te veía enojado… - dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios ensangrentados.

………

Kaede, lo siento… - dijo apenado el muchacho, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, estiraba las piernas y apoyaba su mano libre en el suelo -… creo que me comporte de una forma muy malcriada…

Rukawa esbozó una sonrisa cálida, muy poco común en él.

Regresaste

Lo hice por ti… hermano…

Entremos… - sugirió Kaede de pronto.

Kaede ayudó a Hana a ponerse de pie, pues era él más lastimado… existía la probabilidad de que una de sus costillas estuviera fracturada…

Pateas… pateas muy bien... – comentó Hana, aguantando el dolor que le producía sentir como Kaede apretaba los vendajes.

Estoy en un equipo de fútbol soccer profesional… - dijo mientras se limpiaba con etílico las heridas de su rostro.

… tu – señala a Yuki de pronto -… eres su hermano… - afirmó. Al ver que este asintió, continuó -… ¿y te enamoraste de Kaede?

Volvió a asentir levemente más no dijo nada… no tenía que decir nada… solo atinó a meter sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Cuando sacó su mano del bolsillo, sacó consigo una hermosa argolla plateada, con relieves estilo gótico… era el anillo de bodas que había desaparecido.

¿con que eras tu el que lo tenía…?

Si… - se acercó Kaede y lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos-…te amo tanto, hermano… - le murmuro al oído.

Yo te amo también, pero solo como hermano… yo no puedo amarte de otro modo… no puedo…

Kaede... – dijo débilmente, mientras se hincaba frente a él -… dame una oportunidad…- tomó una de sus manos y la acercó a su boca y la besó -… solo una…

No – dijo tajantemente, pero viéndolo con un dejó de tristeza.

Hana vio que su actitud fría, de la cuál se había enamorado, había regresado… estaba inmensamente feliz…

Creo que entiendo por que haces esto – dijo mientras se alzaba y se erguía. – No haré que cambies tu decisión puesto que ya escogiste… yo… yo regresaré a los estados unidos…

En el rostro de Kaede se mostraba claramente la tristeza mezclada con sorpresa y confusión…

Creo que ya me tengo que ir… ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí – dijo viendo tristemente a su hermano.

Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo, y un besó por parte de Yuki, quién solo le deseó suerte al oído…

Después de que se fue del departamento, Hana y Kaede quedaron solo en aquel lugar…

¿Estas bien Hana¿Ya no te duele nada? – y le checo las vendas.

Ya estoy mejor…

Que bueno – dijo Kaede sinceramente feliz.

Kaede… - llamó Hana, un poco nervioso -…yo…

Dime…

Me gustaría que vinieras a vivir conmigo… a mi casa… - dijo, clavando su mirada castaña en la azul de Kaede…

Yo…

Por favor…

Es que…

_Me es tan difícil poder responderte… a mi también me gustaría vivir contigo… despertar a tu lado… respirar tu mismo aire… sellar tus labios con los míos…_

_Pero la soledad no me dejará escapar de aquí… me tiene prisionero… me tiene acorralado…_

_- Déjame ayudarte a escapar de tu soledad…_

¿Nani Que? – pregunto.

Quiero que me dejes hacerte olvidar tu soledad…

………………

¿Kitsune?

Claro que si, do'ahou…

A Hana no le molesto que lo llamase así… para nada… con tal de que su adoración aceptase…

Ya era algo tarde… y los muchachos acaban de llegar a la casa de Hana, que siempre los recibía con un acogedor y cálido abrazo…

Kaede dejó sus cosas en el suelo, y respiró profundamente… sentía que había pasado años desde que piso aquella casa…

Venga… te mostraré donde dormirás… - anunció desde las escaleras.

¡Hey! No te esfuerces mucho Hana… Yuki te lastimó mucho… - le advirtió al pie de las mismas.

…no me trates como un lisiado…

Cuando analizo lo que dijo, no evito reír… Kaede también río con él…

Aquí es… - dijo cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta… Hana la abrió lentamente y con un movimiento algo torpe encendió la luz.

No es la gran cosa… - dijo al ver la cara de sorpresa del pelos azabache.

La habitación era de paredes azules, varias pinturas sobre las paredes, un espejo de piso que se veía antiguo y una ancha cama que con solo verlo, afirmabas que es blanda. Nada comparado con el cuarto que tenía en su apartamento.

Cuando necesites algo… mi habitación es la de a lado…

OK

Hana cerró la puerta cuando salió, pensó que Kaede querría descansar… además de que temía que pudiera recordar que en medio de la pelea, le advirtió claramente a su hermano que Kaede era suyo…

Eso me pasa por ser un boquifloja - se maldijo mentalmente mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Mientras, Kaede se torturaba por lo mismo…

La manager Ayako me aconsejo que le dijera toda la verdad… pero… no se… tengo miedo…

_- ¿Qué puede ser peor que un rechazo?_

_- Hana entenderá… no te preocupes…_

Entonces recordó una escena vivida no hace mucho… en la tarde…

Hana, peleando con Yuki… Ambos en pésimo estado ya… Un arrogante Hana que en un arranque dijo que él era SUYO…

¿El lo amaba¿En verdad¿O solo fue uno de sus arranques de absoluta arrogancia¿Cómo demonios saberlo? Pero estaría dispuesto a todo para saberlo…

He dicho… A TODO

_Todo esto parece un sueño… ¿Cómo es posible que en tan solo dos días, hubiesen pasado demasiadas cosas? Es extraño… pero no puedo evitar sentir como un sentimiento se regocija junto a mi corazón que provoca que este lata con fuerza… _

_¿Qué es? No se… pero apareció de pronto, cuando dijo que no le pertenecía a nadie… ¿esperanza? quizás… ¿miedo?… tal vez… ¿decepción? No… _

_Tengo miedo que si le digo, me recuerde aquellas palabras que le dijo a ese estúpido bastardo… aunque también albergó en mi una pequeña chispa de esperanza… esperanza de que tu me ames tanto como yo a ti… _

_No puedo evitar recordar con ilusión aquél momento de unos de mis sueños, en el que tu te me entregabas en cuerpo y alma… en el que con pasión y ternura, confesaste tu profundo amor hacia mi… ¡Cuánto desearía convertir los sueños en mi realidad! No despertar jamás de este hermoso mundo en el que tú y yo estamos juntos… _

_Cuanto desearía por volver a sentir tu cálido aliento en mi oído… respirar tu aroma… sentir tus suaves y cálidos labios sobre los míos… desnudarte lentamente, extasiando mis sentidos con tu perfecta desnudez… saboreando cada parte de tu ser… volver a intentar penetrar aquella húmeda entrada que nadie ha podido profanar… llenarte con mi esencia… volvernos uno…_

_Cuanto desearía estar contigo ahora… _

Era extraño ver, como dos chicos que se sentían atraídos uno por el otro en un puro y sincero amor, estuvieran tan cercas y tan lejos a la vez…

_Estuve pensando… como el destino da vueltas… cambiando así mi vida por completo… _

_Por fin he aceptado mis sentimientos… no es que antes no me sintiese atraído por él… pero al principio creí que solo se trataba de una atracción física… me equivoque… pues en verdad lo amaba y aún lo amo… _

_Cuando me llevó a su casa, y me dejó dormir en su cama… se me dificultó dormir plenamente ya que su aroma estaba impregnado en la almohada… pero cuando por fin pude dormí… ese extraño sueño me invadió…_

_Recuerdo que me besaba apasionadamente, mientras me estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos bronceados… y que, cuando mis labios estaban atrapados en los suyos, me decía tiernamente que me amaba…_

_Me pareció tan real… sus carnosos labios eran tan cálidos y dulces… no puedo evitar tocar mis labios, intentando rememorar aquél momento que quisiera que fuera una realidad…_

_Cuando desperté, y te vi en aquél diván… sentí mis mejillas arder, pensando que todo había ocurrido en realidad, pero cuando me di cuenta que estabas profundamente dormido, sentí… decepción… _

_Tantas ganas tenía de besarte, de provocar aquellos pétalos que llevas por labios y probar su dulce néctar…_

_Pero lo único que hice, fue cubrirte con una delgada sábana y bajar a la cocina para preparar la cena… _

_Me siento tan baka… no pude aprovechar el momento… y dudo mucho que vuelve a haber un momento así… _

_Estoy cansado… ya no aguanto más… siento explotar si no le digo lo que siento… pronto Hanamichi Sakuragi… pronto…_

El manto de la noche abrazó completamente toda la ciudad, dejándola en una penumbra que era suavizada por los faroles de las calles… la luna bañaba el lugar con suaves rayos plateados, mientras que las negras nubes se desplazaban tranquilamente por el éter de záfir…

Y aquella casa no fue la excepción… dentro de ella dos jóvenes se preparaban para dormir tranquilamente… ambos con un mismo pensamiento… esperando el momento adecuado… permitiendo al destino hacer su siempre intencionado movimiento… pero esta vez les tenía varias sorpresas preparadas…

Ellos estaban indiferentes de lo que aquel tramposo les tenía preparado…

_Puedo jurar al mundo que este amor jamás morirá… y aunque tal vez suene un poco exagerado… no pienso dejar a un lado todo esto…

* * *

_

¡TERMINA CAPITULO 4¿Pensaban que aquí terminaba la historia¡Pues no! A decir verdad, tenía pensado hacer 4 capítulos… pero decidí hacerlo en 5… además de que mi mente ya no daba para más… (digo… como que hacer un solo capitulo… taaan largo… no gracias… antes renuncio)

Esto… bueno… pues sigan mandando sus review n.n me encanta leerlos… me siento grande XDD (ejem… no es cierto… U.U…bueno, quizás un poquito)…

Entonces… hasta la próxima… sayo… besos…


	5. Capitulo V

**Cuando Los Celos Matan**

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews n.n me encantaron, especialmente el tuyo Ran-k, nisha hermosa, gracias por los animos -se limpia las lágrimas-, bueno, pues este es el último cap. de esta historia. Y ya no digo más por que ya han de querer leer nn.

**Disclaimer: **Cualquier personaje con parecido a los verdaderos es pura coincidencia… XD ejem… lo siento… demasiado chocolate en exceso no es bueno… (aunque esto más bien es una advertencia OO)

**Advertencia:** Ahora si habrá lemon ¡YUPI! Esto… ejem… el fic contiene yaoi, lemon y cursilerías (según mi punto de vista)

* * *

**Capitulo 5 **

Dejemos hablar al corazón...

(ne/a: ñ.n ¡que cursi! Publico –lanzándome lo que tengan a la mano- ¡quítate que no nos dejas leer a gusto! ne/a: esta bien, esta bien T-T ya me voy)

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde lo que ocurrió afuera del departamento de Kaede…

Hanamichi no había querido preguntar nada acerca de lo sucedido esa tarde…no había querido molestar a su kitsune con preguntas un tanto incómodas…

Déjame ver si entiendo Hana – comenzó a decir Yohei – me estas diciendo que el kitsune y tú están viviendo bajo el mismo techo… ¿cierto?

El pelirrojo solo asintió.

¡Y PORQUE DEMONIOS NO FUISTE CAPAZ DE DECIRNOS ESO ANTES! Ya han pasado dos semanas… que se fueron como agua… y en esos días… te lo mantuviste callado… ¿Cuándo nos lo ibas a decir? – exclamó Yohei

Te juró que se los iba a decir… pero se me olvido… mi mente no puede con dos cosas al mismo tiempo…

¿Y en que otra cosa estaba ocupada tu mente? –

En… algo… - tartamudeó.

¿Algo? – pregunto pícaramente.

Hana no respondió… solo se puso completamente rojo…

Hana… dinos… - pidió Takamiya - ¿Es una chica, verdad?

Tonto – dijo Yohei, que le dio un golpe en la cabeza – Recuerda que la única chica que Hana tiene en su cabeza es Haruko

Oh, es cierto-

¡Oh¡Miren la hora que es! Me tengo que ir… sayonara – y se alejó de ahí, a paso apresurado.

Hana nos oculta algo, chicos – afirmó Yohei.

SI – dijeron los chicos a coro…

Hola Hanamichi – saludo Rukawa, que estaba sentado bajo un árbol de sakuras.

Hola… perdón por la tardanza…-

No te preocupes… acabó de llegar…-

OK – y se sentó a su lado.

Es un muy bonito día… ¿no crees? – dijo Kaede viendo al cielo.

Tienes razón… - y también volteo a ver el cielo.

Se quedaron así un rato… sin articular palabra alguna… simplemente admirando el cielo impasible… Hana miró a su kitsune por el rabillo del ojo y pudo notar que su blanquecino rostro estaba ligeramente pigmentado de rosa… y sus labios dejaban asomar una sonrisa.

¿Estará pensando en alguien? se preguntó, curioso, aunque a la vez celoso.

Si… es un día perfecto… - sus párpados se cerraron despreocupadamente y se recostó en el suelo.

En esas semanas que habían pasado… Hana había logrado conocer a Kaede en toda su totalidad… lo que a muchos ahora les sorprendía, a él le sorprendieron hace tiempo ya…

Últimamente, Kaede ya no era el mismo chico frío que todos conocían… bueno… aún es el chico insensible que todos conocen… pero ya no tanto como antes…

Hana cruzó sus piernas, y apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas, al tiempo que descansaba su cabeza en sus manos…viendo fijamente al zorruno chico que no lo dejaba conciliar sueño, pues este siempre ocupaba sus pensamientos…

_Ah, Kaede… tengo tantas dudas… entre ellas esta la que siempre me atormenta todos los días… ¿me amas?_

_¿Por qué no puedo ser capaz de decírtelo¿Por qué tengo miedo¿Por qué cuando estoy frente tuyo siento mis labios enmudecer? _

_Ya no soporto esta espera… tengo que gritar esto a los 4 vientos… dejar que mis palabras se las lleve el viento y esperar a que estas lleguen a tus oídos y me digas que también sientes lo mismo._

_Algún día… ya veras… lograre confesarte todo lo que en mi corazón hay… _

Al final de clases, Hana se topó con Haruko, que estaba buscando a Kaede.

¿Lo has visto? – pregunto.

No… ¿para que lo querías? – pregunto, desconfiado.

Es que ya llevo tiempo buscándolo y no lo he hallado… este… quería preguntarle ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Se suponía que íbamos a tener una cita…

¿una cita? – preguntó Hana, sin creérsela.

Pues… si – dijo, sonrojada la muchacha.

En ese momento llegó el tema de conversación de los jóvenes… Rukawa Kaede… que solo vio con indiferencia a la jovencita…

Ho… Hola Rukawa… - saludó mientras se le acercaba.

………

Te andaba buscando…-

Ah si… ¿para que? – preguntó sin dejar su indiferencia a un lado.

Pues… tú y yo íbamos a tener una cita… ¿no lo recuerdas?

Kaede negó, meneando la cabeza – ¿yo para que querría una cita contigo?

Rukawa… - dijo la muchacha con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Tal vez estaba dormido… porque para ser sincero ni siquiera me acuerdo haberme topado contigo…

Haruko comenzó a llorar – Pero…

Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar oyendo los sollozos de una tía estúpida – y caminó a las afueras del colegio, a donde estaba su bicicleta.

Haruko se alejó de ahí corriendo, con lágrimas nublando su vista.

Hana no hizo nada para calmar a la jovencita, dejo que se fuera, solo se apresuró a llegar hasta donde su kitsune…

¿Que paso?-

El kitsune solo lo ignoró… tomó su bici pero Hana evitó que se subiera a ella…

¡Dime maldita sea!-

No paso nada – dijo simplemente, con total desinterés.

Paso algo… yo lo se… te conozco…-

Apenas dijo esto, Kaede le dirigió una mirada que no logró descifrar… más logró distinguir claramente un pequeño destello que hacia que sus ojos le atrajeran más…

Apartó la mirada rápidamente, y la clavó en un punto neutro…

Kaede no dijo nada, solo se subió a su bici y pedaleó fuera de la preparatoria, dejando a Hana solo…

_Mi vida es un asco… y no hay nada que me diga lo contrario…_

_Me gustaría poder confesarte todo… ser sincero contigo… desde que vivó en tu casa, has sido sincero conmigo, y yo no puedo hacerlo… porque tengo miedo…_

_Tengo miedo a cambiar… tengo miedo a sentir y a vivir algo nuevo… algo hermoso… algo que haga que mi vida tenga un solo destello de luz para continuar…_

_Pero lo deseo con tanto fervor… deseo este cambio… deseo… deseo estar contigo… hacerte feliz… y ser feliz… ambos por igual… quisiera saber que este es solo un sueño más que pronto acabará… no dudo que eso sea esto…_

_Llego a mi casa… como siempre, tan fría… tan mía… arrumbó la bicicleta en el concreto, y abro la puerta de la entrada…_

_Todo sigue siendo tan frío... entró lentamente y me dirijo hacia un pequeño buró lleno de polvo y tomo un portarretratos que sobre de él esta…_

_Ahí, estábamos mi padre, un hombre como ningún otro, yo siempre lo admire; mi madre, una mujer de pensamiento frío pero carácter dulce; yo…con mi siempre rostro inexpresivo, asomando una pequeña mueca que bien podría confundirse con una sonrisa… y mi hermano Yuki, como siempre tan sonriente… _

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, mientras regresaba la fotografía a donde estaba, cuando sintió una tibia respiración en su cuello…

¡demonios! No cerré la puerta-

Lentamente volteo, con miedo, cuando se encontró con una cálida mirada avellana…

¿Hana?-

Sabía que vendrías para acá – dijo sencillamente, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Yo…-

¿Esa era tu familia adoptiva? – pregunto, sacándolo de si mismo.

Si – y giró su mirada al suelo.

Hana paso su mano por sobre su hombro y tomo el portarretratos

Este de aquí… es con el que me peleé ¿verdad?...-

El zorruno muchacho solo asintió levemente… el pelirrojo decidió no preguntar más…

Venga… vamonos a casa… - y dejó lo que traía en sus manos en el buró.

Sujeto a Kaede de la muñeca y lo sacó del apartamento… cerró la puerta y se alejaron de ahí caminando.

Esta vez yo cocinaré – dijo Hana rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Lo más seguro es que la comida termine hecha cenizas-

¡TEME KITSUNE!... Kitsune Bastardo!-

No me niegues que la última vez que cocinaste, la comida se quemó…-

No se quemó, es solo que no medí el tiempo que debía estar expuesta al fuego…-

¿No es lo mismo?-

……………- Hana no le respondió, solo lo miro con un poco de enojo.

Al llegar, Hana llevó la bici al jardín trasero y ahí la dejo aparcada, mientras que Kaede abría la casa para entrar.

Primero comemos y después vamos a los entrenamientos... – le dijo Kaede mientras se adentraba a la casa.

¿No te lo dijo Mitsui?-

¿Qué?-

Que hoy no hay entrenamientos… fueron suspendidos…-

Bueno, no importa… - se arremangó las mangas y entró a la cocina.

¿Qué se supone que harás, kitsune? – preguntó mientras lo seguía.

Hacer la comida-

¡Pero te dije que yo lo haría!-

Bueno, me preparó para tener a la mano el extinguidor…

¡KITSUNE! – exclamó enojado.

Ya, ya… si vas a cocinar hazlo ya…-

_Me encanta saber que a pesar de todo, aún sigues brindándome esa sonrisa que reservas solo para mi… esa cálida sonrisa que hace que mi mundo se pinte de muchos colores… esa sonrisa que a nadie más le has permitido ver… esa sonrisa que me recuerda lo cobarde que soy…_

_Me encanta cuando te ríes de mis estupideces, tus ojos siempre tienen un brillo que me atrae cuando lo haces… porque no me pides que cambie, y me aprecias tal y como soy… porque eres la persona que más amo en este mundo… porque tú, desde un principio, nunca fuiste como yo… no… tu siempre fuiste diferente… _

_Tan diferente…_

_Ten hermoso…_

_Tan perfecto…_

_Todo en ti me encanta… tus ojos, tus labios, tu carácter… me haces sentir en un sueño… pero este sueño algún día tendrá que terminar… así… en un parpadear todo acabará… _

_¿Me pregunto si falta poco? No… no quiero eso… no quiero perderte… _

_Vuelvo a la realidad y te veo frente a mí, viéndome con tus preocupados ojos azules… ¿Qué pasa? Te llegó a preguntar._

_- ¿Estas bien? – me preguntas con un tono en verdad preocupado._

_Te sonrió para tranquilizarte y comenzamos a comer en silencio… por el rabillo del ojo, no dejo de mirarte… tan apacible, calmado,… hermoso… de pronto, tu mirada se clava en la mía y nos quedamos viendo fijamente un rato… ah… siempre me pierdo en el azul de tus ojos Kaede mío…_

Sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes, hasta que Hanamichi apartó la suya… Kaede solo acertó a sonrojarse levemente… volvieron sus miradas a sus respectivos platos.

_¿Por qué no puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando me miras? Pero me es tan difícil calmar mis sentidos… _

_Ya no aguanto esta espera… no aguanto… te lo quiero decir ya… besarte dulcemente… probar tus labios que tanto me encantan… y dejar que todo termine de una vez… _

_¿Qué más puede pasar, además de un rechazo? Es cierto… ¿Qué más puede pasar? Nada..._

_Mi corazón late con fuerza… tengo miedo… soy un maldito cobarde…_

Kaede… - llamó Hana de pronto.

¿Eh? – reaccionó, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo?

Mmmnn…-

Anda…-

OK, OK… vamos…-

Hana no dijo nada… solo le sonrió…-

Salieron de la casa, caminaron hacia las concurridas calles de Kanagawa… en una de esas, se encontraron con un grupito de sonrientes chicas que, al ver a Kaede, no dudaron en coquetearle… cosa que no le agrado para nada al pelirrojo… para su suerte, el Kitsune las estaba ignorado por completo…

Después de aquella pequeña interrupción, siguieron su camino… recorrieron toda la ciudad… hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque, en el cuál había pocas personas… y se sentaron en el primer banco que vieron…

¡Que rápido oscureció¿No crees, Kitsune?-

Seh… - dijo, mientras veía el cielo impregnarse de miles de refulgentes luces fosforescentes…

… Kaede… te… te quería preguntar algo…… esto… - dijo tragando saliva, mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Hana… perdón… - interrumpió Kaede, sin dejar de ver el firmamento, como si no lo estuviese escuchando.

�¿Eh!-

Si… - después dio un profundo suspiro -… por… por no haber sido sincero contigo…

¿Cómo que sincero?-

Kaede agachó la mirada, y se quedó viendo el suelo… - Si…… - pensó como decirle todo de una buena vez -… por no haberte dicho que Yuki era mi hermano…

……- Hana no dijo nada, solo lo escuchaba atentamente.

… yo fui adoptado a los 9 años… mis padres adoptivos tenían un hijo propio que era mayor que yo por dos años…

Yuki...-

Asintió levemente -… después de que murieron, quedamos solos en la casa… aunque quede solo cuando él se fue a los Estados Unidos por una beca de estudios… claro esta que no la podía rechazar… así que me quedé solo en aquella casona… para entonces, tendría ya unos 12 años en mi haber…

Hana se preocupó por su Kaede, y en un inocente acto sin conciencia, pasó un brazo por sobre sus hombros y lo acercó hacía si… Kaede sorprendido solo se dejo llevar y recargó su cabeza en su hombro…

…sumanai… Lo siento – dijo en un susurro.

El pelirrojo le sonrió hermosamente… después Kaede volvió a hablar…

…he permanecido solo tanto tiempo… el frío siempre estaba presente… y la soledad era mi único resguardo… pero aún así seguía sintiendo el frío abrasando mi cuerpo... y a la vez, sintiendo mi cuerpo entumirse en una horrible sensación de filosas dagas clavándose en mi cuerpo… cuando en realidad era mi misma soledad evitándome escapar de ella…

Yo… yo te puedo ayudar a escapar de ella…-

¿Hana?

… sabes… he querido decirte algo desde hace tiempo… pero he tenido miedo… - dijo, tomando seguridad.

¿Miedo¿A qué? – pregunto Kaede alzando el rostro.

A una respuesta que no me gustaría recibir… pero ya no soporto más… soy muy débil – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Kaede no comprendía bien.

Decidiéndose al fin, sujeta con más fuerza al kitsune y en un suave murmullo, le dijo al oído…

Ai Shiteru... Te amo… (n/a: mmnn… la traducción no es muy específica que digamos… _ai shiteru_ también puede significar _te quiero_, pero yo quise ponerlo como _te amo_ y así se queda)

El Kitsune sintió sus mejillas arder… no podía creer lo que escuchaba… elevó su mirada para observar al pelirrojo…

… Kaede…-

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír para si mismo, al ver la inocente expresión que Kaede tenía en su rostro… sus ojos destellaban suma sorpresa y sus carnosos labios entreabiertos en un gesto, también, de sorpresa.

Hana… yo… -

Lo había pillado de sorpresa… ¡que inesperada sorpresa!... y el que tenía planeado decírselo en ese momento… cuando por fin salió de su sorpresa, intentó articular una frase… solo una…

También te amo…-

Ahora la sorpresa era de Hanamichi… ¿había escuchado bien¿Su Kaede POR FIN le decía que también le amaba? Eso debía ser un sueño… uno muy hermoso por cierto… pero cuando sintió correr lágrimas en su hombro, supo que no lo era…

�¿Qué pasa! – pregunto preocupado - �¡Estas bien?

Estoy bien, -se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano -, lo que pasa es que…aun no puedo concebir que esto sea verdad…

Ahora si lo había visto todo… ¿su Kaede llorando? Pero a pesar de todo, se sintió absolutamente feliz al saber que era correspondido… quiso besarlo, pero supo de inmediato que no era el momento ni lugar adecuado…

Vamonos ya Kaede…-

Este solo asintió levemente, mientras ocultaba su rostro tras su brazo.

Se levantaron de la banca, no sin antes el pelirrojo limpiará el bello rostro de su acompañante de aquellas fugitivas lágrimas derramadas por felicidad…

_Sus lágrimas… que cálidas son… jamás había visto a Kaede llorar… creo que la impresión fue demasiada… _

_Ahora más que nunca, me siento más atraído hacía él… tengo deseos de conocer a Kaede Rukawa tal y como es… de conocer su mundo, vivir en él… formar parte de su rutina… de hacerlo feliz…_

_Su inocencia me cautivo completamente, mientras que la ingenuidad y simpleza que demostraba cuando estaba conmigo simplemente me sedujo aún más… _

_¿Quién podría imaginar a un ingenuo Kaede Rukawa con deseos de amar? Nadie… pero yo… soy el único que es capaz de brindarle eso que tanto anhela… dejar aquella prisión de soledad que siempre lo mantuvo cautivo…_

_- ¿Me ayudarás a salir de ella?_

_Claro que lo haré, porque te amo demasiado…_

Primero llegaron a departamento de Kaede, esta vez Hana no reprimió sus pensamientos solo para él…

No me gusta este lugar – y sujetó con más fuerza al kitsune, que aún lo tenía junto a él.

¿Por qué?-

No se… me da escalofríos…-

Abrió la puerta y entraron.

No te preocupes – le sonrió dulcemente -… no permaneceremos aquí.

Entró a su cuarto y prendió la luz con algo de torpeza… ya no recordaba donde estaba el switch de la luz… cuando hubo estado prendida, entró ahora si.

Hana se quedó en la puerta, viendo que buscaba su amado… al parecer era algo que le estaba costando trabajo encontrar… entonces vio como se agachaba para verificar bajo la cama… nada… ¿sobre el montón de ropa? Tampoco… ¿En la cama? No, ya lo hubiera visto… ¿En el closet? Mmmnn… aún no buscaba ahí…

Se acercó rápidamente, abrió la puerta, tiro todo lo que había ahí hasta que lo encontró…

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Hana, mientras veía la pequeña cajita que traía su Kaede en sus manos.

Es un regalo… para ti – un leve sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro.

Hana tomo la pequeña cajita, y de ella sacó una cadena con un relicario, ambos de plata…

¿Y esto?-

Era de mi madre-

Entonces no puedo aceptarlo – se lo tendió para que lo tomará. Pero Kaede no lo tomó, solo negó con la cabeza.

Yo quiero que tu lo tengas… - cierra con su mano el puño de Hana -… además, quiero pensar que cumplirás con tu promesa – esto último lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

Cuando Hana se dio cuenta, lo condujo contra su pecho y lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos…

Por supuesto que la cumpliré… tenlo por seguro…-

Gracias Hana-

Después de eso, regresaron a la casa de Hana… este abrazando a Kaede, quién se encontraba feliz y totalmente avergonzado a la vez.

Entraron a la casa, que estaba sumida en la total penumbra… el kitsune caminó hacía las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto cuando sintió una fuerte mano cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca…

Cuando se giró para ver que quería el do'ahou… su do'ahou… unos labios aprisionaron los suyos…

Eran tan cálidos y tan dulces… después de salir de su asombro, se dejó llevar y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar mejor el beso…

Mientras, Hana por fin daba respuesta a su mas anhelada pregunta¿Cómo serán los labios de Kaede?... ¡perfectos! Suaves, delicados, cálidos, carnosos, dulces, todo… era difícil de describirlos… simplemente perfectos…

Hábilmente comenzó a acariciar hasta donde permitía la ropa… sus lenguas se enredaban con frenesí…

Lentamente, fue despojando a Kaede de sus ropas, este le imitó y también lo libró de sus prendas, quedando completamente desnudos…

Dejaron de besarse y se contemplaron mutuamente, observándose con inmensa pasión…

Hana, ansioso, volvió a aprisionar los labios de Kaede mientras lentamente lo acostaba en un amplio diván que ahí se encontraba…

Sus manos se paseaban por todo su cuerpo ahora al descubierto, explorando lo que no pudo al principio, grabando la sensación de su piel en sus palmas, memorizando cada curva, cada línea, cada detalle de él…

Cuando dejó de besarlo, bajó sus labios por su cuello, dando ligeros besos en su piel, hasta llegar a su pecho donde lamió y besó con dulzura.

Se posesiono de uno de sus pezones rosados, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo, succionándolo dejándolo así sensible a cualquier caricia. Lo mismo hizo con el otro.

Despacio, bajó la mano hasta su entrepierna donde comenzó a acariciar el miembro del kitsune, masturbándolo para hacer salir su esencia… no tardó mucho, se vino sobre su mano y su vientre… con su lengua limpio el semen de su vientre para después atrapar el miembro de su ahora amante en su boca.

Kaede no dejaba se gemir y suspirar ante cada caricia de su pelirrojo, en ratos enredaba sus largos dedos blanquecinos entre sus hebras rojas, jalándolas cada vez que tocaba un punto sensible…

Hana lamió lentamente desde la base hasta la punta, saboreando el sabor de la piel de su novio… deleitándose enormemente al ver cuán excitado estaba… escuchando la dulce melodía que emanaba de sus labios, dedicada solo para él… le excitaba saber que era él quien provocaba esos deliciosos gemidos…

Separó los glúteos de Kaede a sus lados, advirtiendo lo que pronto pasaría.

Cuando dejó en paz su miembro, se lamió dos dedos… los acercó a la entrada de Kaede pero no los introdujo.

No sabes cuanto he soñado con este momento… - dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco hacía adelante, para rozar los labios de su novio.

Igual yo – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Con cuidado, introdujo un dedo el cuál arrebato un fuerte gemido de sus labios, para calmar su dolor, lo comenzó a mover de forma circular causándole ahora, placer. Después metió un segundo dedo con suavidad, dilatando la húmeda y deseada entrada que deseaba profanar…

Comenzó a frotar los dedos dentro de Kaede, quién, gemía constantemente, con sus mejillas rojas.

Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza del cojín, que estaba bajo su cabeza.

Sacó sus dedos al poco rato, los cuales lamió, deleitándose con el sabor de su amor.

¿Estas listo?-

Kaede solo asintió levemente, entonces vio como su Hana tomaba su propio miembro y lo acercaba a su entrada. Sintió como lo penetraba con delicadeza, para evitar todo lo posible el dolor.

_Aún no puedo creer que esto este pasando. Seré completamente suyo por fin._

De un solo golpe, Hana entró, provocando que Kaede diera un grito de dolor, mientras su espalda se arqueaba y sujetaba con más fuerza el cojín. En sus ojos aparecieron algunas lágrimas saladas.

_Este bendito dolor me esta matando… siento partirme por la mitad… pero aún a pesar del dolor… puedo sentir a mi pelirrojo…_

El pelirrojo acaricio los costados del kitsune para así aminorar un poco el dolor. Espero un momento, mientras que su amado se acostumbraba a la invasión, cuando esto llegó, lo comenzó a embestir suavemente en un vaivén calmado.

_Haciéndome el amor, acariciando mi cuerpo, conociéndolo, explorándolo… _

En cada embestida, los gemidos se fueron intensificando… mientras que cada embestida se volvía más rápida.

Ah… Ha… Hana…… ahhh…-

Ambos chicos llegaron al límite... Kae sintió algo cálido que lo llenaba… rápidamente atrapó los labios de su pelirrojo y aún entre ellos, un gemido escapó… sus labios jugaban entre si… mientras que Hana salía lentamente de su adorado kitsune.

Después de salir de su interior, se recostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, húmedo de sudor, al tiempo que con su mano libre le apartaba unos mechones de cabello que se pegaban sensualmente a su frente.

Se quedaron en silencio, para intentar regularizar sus respiraciones, solo se dirigían tontas sonrisas de felicidad… poco a poco los mantos de Morfeo los cubrieron y quedaron profundamente dormidos.

_Por fin somos uno solo… por fin puedo estar con la persona que tanto amo… la persona con la que deseo compartir mi vida entera… _

_Por que su inocencia oculta tras esa mascara de frialdad me cautivó enormemente… mientras que sus ojos tan azules como el cielo me maravillaron… _

_¡Dios! Lo amo tanto… no deseo separarme de él… es mi vida… _

Unos traviesos rayos dorados se colaban por la ventana, cayendo de golpe en el rostro de aquel pelirrojo, él cuál remisamente fue abriendo los ojos a causa del escozor que le provocaban los lánguidos rayos.

Cuando los hubo abierto completamente, se hallo con una bella imagen… su Kaede durmiendo placidamente sobre su pecho, respirando pausadamente, con sus profundidades ocultas tras esos párpados despreocupados de todo.

Eres tan hermoso – murmuró, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Como respuesta tuvo un trivial bostezo, mientras una mano se acercaba sus ojos para frotarlos.

¿Mmnn?-

Ohayou koi... Buenos días amor-

Ohayou... Buenos días – le dijo con un mohín coqueto.

Se sonrieron como si fuera la primera vez… mientras que en sus rostros se distinguía claramente un leve sonrojo.

Kaede apoyó su cabeza en el amplio pecho de Hana y siguió observándolo, mientras unos posesivos brazos lo rodeaban.

Se quedaron así un rato hasta que se dieron cuenta que tenían que ir a clases…

En la preparatoria, todos estaban sorprendidos por la nueva actitud de los chicos problema… ya no peleaban y siempre llegaban juntos…

Te ves muy feliz ¿Qué paso Hanamichi? – pregunto Yohei.

Pues… nada que importe mucho – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras observaba su almuerzo, el cuál le fue preparado por su amado.

Dinos Hana… ¿O qué¿Ya no somos tus amigos? – pregunto Takamiya.

Claro que lo aún lo son-

Entonces dinos… - pidió Okus.

Pues… - su rostro se puso rojo. - … pues… esto…

Ya se… se trata de una chica ¿verdad? – trato de adivinar Nomah.

Hana negó con la cabeza. – No es una chica…

¿Entonces?-

Pues… es que… - decidió por decirles de una vez por todas -… ya tengo pareja… - su cara parecía un tomate.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, para después felicitarlo.

Felicidades Hana ¡ya era hora! – dijo Yohei.

Por fin te le declaraste a Haruko – Takamiya le dio una palmada en su hombro.

No es Haruko – dijo en un tono serio.

�¿Qué!-

Lo que dije…-

¿Entonces quién?

El kitsune – dijo simplemente.

�¿QUEEEEÉ! – gritaron al unísono.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y sus bocas casi caían al piso, de no ser porque sus quijadas se los impedían.

Debes de estar bromeando¿v-verdad, Hana?-

No-

Volteo a ver su almuerzo y comenzó a comer, ignorando a los sorprendidos muchachos.

En eso, Hana vio a lo lejos a su kitsune que se acercaba a donde estaba, alzó su mano para llamarlo.

¡KITSUNE¡AQUÍ!-

Cuando llegó con él, simplemente se sentó a su lado… entonces se percató de la presencia del gundam de Sakuragi.

Hola – saludó, mientras en su rostro se trazaba una pequeña sonrisa amistosa.

Esto desencajó a Yohei y a los demás… ¿Rukawa sonriendo?

H-Hola – Yohei fue el primero en hablar, imitando el gesto de Rukawa.

Y así, el gundam comenzó a conocer al novio de su amigo… se dieron cuenta que no era un mal chico, solamente no le gusta llamar la atención… a diferencia de Hanamichi.

Aceptaron su relación sin problema alguno… al contrario, inclusive aceptaron a Kaede como otro integrante del gundam.

Sus compañeros de equipo se enteraron después de que eran pareja, quienes los felicitaran con sinceridad y que esperaban que por fin la época de peleas cámpales nunca más regresara.

Por otra parte, las fans del kitsune, al enterarse que este tenía novio, lo acorralaron y le pidieron que desmintiera eso…

Tembló un poco al ver lo peligrosas que podían ser… pero aún así, admitió que tenía novio, y encima de eso, que este era Hanamichi…

Un estruendoso grito inundó los pasillos de la preparatoria…

Después del largo día de ambos, arribaron a su casa a descansar… esa noche compartieron el lecho… Kaede se abrazó a Hana, mientras que este lo rodeaba con sus brazos, en un abrazo un tanto protector.

Una gran sonrisa compartía el rostro de ambos, mientras que con lentitud se iban sumergiendo en un sueño.

_- Después de todo y todo, terminamos estando juntos…-_

_- Es cierto… jamás pensé que llegaría este momento…-_

_Una sonrisa inundo su rostro, mientras acercaba una mano a su rostro -… pero llegó, y ahora estamos juntos…_

_- Solo espero que esto no sea un sueño de los que pronto acabarán... -_

_- Claro que no… esto es real… - le beso ligeramente en los labios._

_Mientras recibía ese pequeño beso, sus manos sujetaron sus brazos y se aferraron a él…_

_Lentamente el beso se fue convirtiendo más y más apasionado hasta el punto en que sus lenguas se enredaban entre si._

_Se separaron lentamente, hasta quedarse viendo a los ojos… un brazo rodeo su cintura y lo jaló hacía el._

_- Nuestra vida, juntos, comienza aquí…-_

_- Y lo que venga lo enfrentaremos juntos… ¿verdad, Hana?-_

_- Si… no importa que nos ponga el destino enfrente… -_

_- Saldremos adelante…-_

La noche caía sobre la ciudad, llevando en ella todos los sueños de sus habitantes… convirtiéndolos en una momentánea realidad de la que pronto saldrán…

Una pareja que dormía placidamente en el mismo lecho, compartían un sueño en común… salir adelante y compartir todos los días de sus vidas juntos… retando al destino a los que sea…

_Porque no existen límites para amar… porque siempre estaré contigo… porque estoy seguro de que al igual que las estrellas se queman a diario en el cielo, nuestras vidas jamás se quedaran estáticas… _

OWARI

* * *

Notas de la autora (comentarios que nunca faltan):

¡Ta Da¿Qué tal? Pues esta es mi primer fic HanaRu (¿a poco no se notó? O.ô)… y no duden que este no será el único que habrá.

Insisto con mi gran GOMEN… porque algunos caracteres no salieron y pues tal u.u

Espero que les haya gustado este fic tanto como a mí al escribirlo y subirlo… estoy muy agradecida por su apoyo, por todos los reviews que dejaron, ya que me sentí muy mal por el fracaso que tuve en la sección de Beyblade XPP.

Este proyecto (fic) de Slam Dunk, es el único en salir completo al sol (ejem… pantalla…) este fue mi primer proyecto romántico, el cuál no estuvo nada mal…

Otra vez gracias por sus reviews y nos vemos después en otro fic Slam Dunk n.n

Besos. Sayonara.


End file.
